My (Ab)Normal Life
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Yuei Akuma, a normal girl despite her name has a problem: One, her memories from her childhood are gone, and Two: her normal life is crashing down on her. Those cold-blooded murderers just came and changed her life! They've got a lot to pay for it...Especially Hisoka, for making her, a new Zaoldyeck assassin, fall in love for the first time...New Zaoldyeck sibling! HisokaXOC!
1. Just About Average

Yui: Hi! Today someone important is helping me write this! I present: _ALICE_ from Crunchyroll! She is helping me out! Say Hi, _ALICE_!

_ALICE_: Hello. Nya!-hugs Yui-

Yui: Neither _ALICE_ or I, Yui, own HunterXHunter! But we ARE BIG fans! ;)

* * *

Chapter 1: JustXAboutXAverage

Yuei Akuma was your average girl. She was slightly pretty, good at sports, a bit spacy, brave, only smart enough to get into a good school, and had a normal last name, which since she couldn't remember her parents, she chose: Kage Her friends, Mio and Haruhi, called her Kage, instead of Akuma or Yuei. Mio is the prettiest girl in their school, but hates her popular status. Haruhi, however, is the school's smartest girl. They are always by Akuma's side and were the first people who talked to her. Few people cared to speak to the girl who's name meant 'demon'. But maybe they knew about her, and had better reasons to avoid her.

You see, Yuei Akuma wasn't exactly your average girl. She was in most ways, but also wasn't at the same time. Average girls can't kill things like she did. Animals, insects, plants, heck maybe even humans. It was if she was born to kill. She'd kill them without trying...but sometimes she didn't mean to kill them. Plus, other normal girls couldn't see what she could see. Sometimes she would see spiritual beings. It was rare, but she really could see them. Other people didn't understand it and hated her for it, and called her a liar. But maybe they were right. Maybe they were just hallucinations, but they seemed real. Too real, and too painful, at times.

Shaking with excitement, Akuma pulled a hairbrush through her long, messy, blood red hair. She put on her fake glasses, the frames hiding her obsidian eyes. She didn't have any seeing problems. In fact, her sight was better than most people's. She just thought that the glasses made her look more intelligent, and drew attention away from her, which was good thing for her because she only made herself look less pretty for that reason. She hated how she looked. She was pretty, almost too pretty, and that drew attention. She didn't know why, but something went off in her brian, telling her that drawing attention to herself was a BAD idea.

She dusted off her black jacket, black shorts, and black tee-shirt, although, like all of her clothes, were clean. Which, in her house, was a great accomplishment. The kitchen was a mess beyond her repair, her room was girly: white, pink, and black, but a total thing that made Akuma amazing was the fact that she could live in that house. Almost all human life would die in that place, but she lived there for at least twelve of her sixteen years of life. In that disaster of a home she lived all alone, and is still very much alive. She was used to it by now.

Pulling her smashed-to-bits-but-taped-together mirror out of her closet, Akuma gazed at her reflection for five whole minutes. When she was satisfied, she threw it carelessly back into her messy closet, and smiled. She put her bracelet on and sighed as she tried to remember the face of the person who gave it to her...but she just couldn't remember. In fact, she couldn't remember a single thing about her childhood. But the one thing that she did remember was that the braccelet was given to her by someone close to her; someone important. Other than that, it was something she was totally clueless about. _"Whoever it was, he probably doesn't remember me..." _Akuma sighed,and looked up at the girly clock on her wall.

It was 9:15, and it was time for her to get going to school. She was LATE. On the FIRST day of her second year!

"Oh, crap! She yelled, grabbing her bookbag, and running out the door. That day, she didn't know anything about the Genkai Ryodan, her family, her birth mother, or the Kuruta Clan. And she sure as HELL didn't know about a certain man who, although he was beautiful, decided to dress as a clown all of the time.

**TBC...**

* * *

**I decided to divide my origial first chapter into two... :) Maybe three. Who knows ;) Hisoka's in the next one, and so is Illumi.**

**Please: **

**Read + Reveiw**


	2. Normal Day Until the Encounters

Hi! I own nothing...I changed this part a bit so I wouldn't be late for school...enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Two: Normal Day Until the Encounters_

* * *

Rushing out the door, Akuma began to hum to herself. She knew she was late, but she didn't care. She was going to be late no matter what. And since Haruhi and Mio weren't there she didn't have to rush. She smiled a bit as she thought about the pet shop that she always saw on her way, but when she wasn't paying attention, she bumped into someone, a tall young man with raven black long hair. She recognized him almost instantly. After all, how could she not know who he was? Haruhi and Mio were always dragging her around, mainly to see him walk through the school gates, and wouldn't shut up about him. "Illumi Zaoldyeck." She said, and the young man turned to look at her.

He was taller than her, and that did annoy her about him. A lot. But what irritated her about him was the look he gave her. His face was blank and he looked at her in such a way that it made her feel unimportant, kinda like the dirt on the ground, and the dust on his shoes. But for just a second the look changed. If Akuma wasn't who she was, she'd have missed it, but she was...well, she was Akuma, so she saw it before it went back to the look it was before. "Good morning, Miss Yuei Akuma." Illumi said and Akuma looked at him shocked. "You...know my name?"

Illumi Zaoldyeck was the most popular guy in the school, and had a fan club. He didn't make the fan club for himself, and as far as anyone could tell, he didn't really care about them. They were just like Akuma: tiny specks of dust in his mind. He was probably the most intelligent and quiet guy in the school; maybe even in the world. He didn't even seem to realize that they existed, like all the other girls. Or all other people in the world.

Akuma sighed, and wondered just what her friends saw in him. Just then, the pet shop was in sight, and Akuma rushed to look at the puppies. "So cute!" She looked at Illumi, and grinned as she said, "Hey, even a guy like you loves cute animals,right? Illumi took a moment to look at Akuma like she was a moron, and stared directly at the puppies. After a few seconds, he looked back to her and solemnly shook his head. "Why do you look so serious...?" She asked, laughing at his expression. Just then, the pet shop owner came out of the shop, and like usual, he fussed at Akuma. "Standing around here again, are you?! Take yourself and your boyfriend out of here!" Akuma put her hands on her hips, and said, almost as if bragging, "Old man, you know me well enough to know that I've never had a boyfriend in my life!" The old man looked at her for a few minutes and asked, "Why are you bragging about that?" Akuma stared at him, and suddenly her confidence faded. "I..I don't know..." She stammered and blushed when the old man laughed. "Then who is he? A classmate?" When Akuma nodded, he got tired of yelling and teasing her, so he started to throw dog food near her feet. The dog food attracted dogs, and since Akuma was afraid of large dogs, she started off in a run to the school.

* * *

Hours Later...

* * *

"Confession time!" Mio slammed the palms of her hands on Akuma's desk. Her long, blond hair was curled, and her blue eyes were shining brightly. Haruhi stood nearby, reading a book while still somehow glaring at Akuma, her black hair neatly pulled into a braid, and her black eyes contained a sharp glare. "Alright, I'l confess. It was me who put melting ice cream in your shoes, but in my defense, it was because you said that your feet hurt." Akuma grined while she packed her books into her book bag. She looked at Mio, who was pointing at her in shock. Haruhi's glare softened as she laughed lightly. Mio turned to her friend, and the look in her eyes was priceless. Akuma laughed and Mio turned red, "That was you?! Never mind that, why'd you come to school with 'prince' Illumi?!" She shouted, and the students who were still there turned to look at them. "Does it really matter?" Akuma said indifferently, and Haruhi and Mio's jaws dropped.

"AKUMA!" The shouted in her ear, "This is ILLUMI that we're talking about!" They fussed at her and she sighed. "Look. I don't really care about Illumi-Senpai. He's just a guy who's the object of almost every girl in this school's obsession. That's all he is. Good looking, smart, and cool, true, but still just A GUY." She left them to protest, argue, and obsess by themselves. She had somewhere to be.

She put on the uniform quickly, taking off her fake gasses, and smiling at her reflection, she walked out of the changing room and onto the dining floor. She never told anyone about her job, since it was already crowded at work as it was. And besides, it was against school rules to have a part-time job. If she was found out then she'd either have to change schools, or starve to death, since it was her only source of money. She didn't mind the way people looked at her, thinking that she was too young to work there, thinking she was a kid becuse she was short and small. It had only bothered her at first because everyone in the world looked at her and called her a child, but the job made her seem more mature, which she was.

* * *

After Night Falls

* * *

Yawning, Akuma was walking down a poorly lit street, near a bar, when she was bothered by the men. They were drunk and She could smell the sent of the bar: alcohol and smoke from tobacco. They had attempted sweet, small, and charming talk, but Akuma told them to leave her alone in a cold maner. When they refused, she broke the arm of one of the men.

That, of course, started a fight. Street fighting was one of Akuma's favorite activities, and she smiled as she perpared to snap the neck of another man. But when she turned to look at the others, they were dead, with poker cards in their heads. Shocked, she spun around and felt the air escape her lungs as if she had been punched in the gut. She managed to choke out three words though, even though she was shocked by the man standing behind her, or to be more to the point: he was just too beautiful.

He just smiled and pulled out another card, prepared to kill with just a flick of his wrist, and...

**TBC...**

* * *

**So how was it? More Hisoka next chapter,but I think this one was good. Any suggestions for later in the fic would be gladly accepted and thought of constantly. :) Wahahaha! I've always wanted to end a chapter like that. I'm so evil...Just kidding...sort of.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**And OM..something or other! Smallz! Are you really who I think you are?! Hmmm...**

**Please read+ review my lovely friends! Please?**


	3. Remembering

**Yui: I own nothing. _ALICE_ has also stopped helping out. T_T I'd like to thank you guys who reviewed for Chapter one and two. And if I sound rude, I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well right now.**

**Lilttle Freak:**

**Thank you for the review. Get well soon, and I posted the next TWO chapters. Ha. Please continue to review, my friend.**

**Blueberry Blossoms:  
**

**I will, and thank you. Please continue to read it! :)  
**

**Guest:**

**Thank you. The idea was kinda random. I was eating chocolate and reading manga, and fan-girling over Hisoka, and...well, you see the results here. Let's create the Anti- Akuma destruction fan club together!  
**

**5511narusaku4eva:  
**

**Welp, Hisoka is the male lead, and Illumi is Akuma's...oh wait, sorry can't say that yet! ;)v And this is a romance story so there will be romance in it. (DUH) please continue to review.  
**

**HunterXZain:  
**

**And behold, Chapter three.I've posted even more. Yay! I hope to see you again!  
**

**Smallz: **

**Knew it. You are Smallz! Your first review was...very enlightening. Thanks. And people, you may not believe this, but Smallz is one of my few friends.  
**

**BreaunaCorsicaBonnefo:**

**Thank you. I'm glad that you like it! Please continue to read it!**

**cHIBX:**

**Thanks. I'm glad.I didn't know when writing ****that** this would be such a success!

**jade:**

**I'm glad that you think that, but It's not amazing. It's just my best fanfic yet.**

**Now to Akuma and Hisoka...**

* * *

_He just smiled and pulled out another card, prepared to kill with just a flick of his wrist, and..._

Akuma froze. She wanted to run. She HAD to run. But no, her legs wouldn't listen to the pleas of her mind. _"Run! Do anything! You will die if you don't!"_ She thought, but it was no good. She fell to her knees, and cursed. The man looked down at the small girl (She was small even though she'd kill anyone who pointed it out) and lowered the card. He smiled, and said with the most beautiful voice Akuma had ever heard, "Your name...it's Juliet, right? Or do you call yourself Akuma?" He didn't look like he was going to kill her, and Akuma repeated those three words that she had choked out earlier. "Who are you?"

He seemed a bit confused at the fact that her voice, unlike her legs, wasn't a bit shaky, and decided to take advantage of this moment to admire the man's appearance.

He had ivory skin that was completely flawless. His narrow grey eyes were penetrating. His spiked back hair was a baby blue color, and looked perfectly in place. A yellow star was painted beneath his right eye while on the left was a orange tear drop. He was even dressed like a clown. Normally she'd be laughing about, or be freaked out by someone dressed like that, but instead, her heart started to race.

She blushed as he leaned forward "Just answer the question." He said his voice still so beautiful. "It's Akuma. I don't know that Juliet person is, but she's not me." She said looking away. The man smiled even more and started to laugh. Akuma looked at him, a look of 'what the heck is wrong with this guy' spread across her face. She backed away slowly, and that's when she realized her stupid mistake.

**The man who was flirting with her earlier was still alive. **

The drunk man pulled out a knife and pressed it to Akuma's throat and hisses, "Stay back or your girl gets killed!" Akuma started to laugh, to the drunk's surprise. When her giggling fit was over, and she was calm, she asked, "Did you hear anything that was just said?!" The man with the cards stated to laugh lightly as well. When the drunk began to think that he was dealing with mad men,or a mad man and mad girl, and he was partly right, Akuma explained, "This is the first time I've eve seen this guy!" She smiled and with one quick movement, which most people would miss, and the drunk man was stiff, and limp. It was if he was, but he wasn't.

"He'll just relive the worst pain he had ever been through in his life...and it'll last forever...I can't help him. I just did it out of a need to save my own life." She said, hurt in her voice, and a growing pain in her heart. "You..." The man, the beautiful man, said, "You hate hurting other...human beings...?" He seemed a bit shocked at this, making Akuma's eyes well up with tears. "Yes, I hate it! If I didn't...could I still call myself human?!" She snapped turning to look at the man who had a slightly shocked expression on his face. But upon seeing his face, she felt a wave of pain, and she wondered, _"Have I...met him before...?"_

She shrugged off the feeling, and while wiping her tears away, she got up and ran away. She thought she'd never see that man again, so when she colapced under her blankets that night, she felt safe...for now.

* * *

Next day:

* * *

_"Illumi Nii-san!"_**(AN:Older brother)**_ He turned around to face her. "I want to meet your friend too, Illumi Nii-San!" The small girl, who was maybe three or four, said rushing up to the older boy, a sad look on her face as she caught up to her brother. Standing nearby, watching with her own eyes, Akuma gasped, "That's me..." But she wasn't really there. Illumi, only five years old, couldn't see her, and neither could her past self. "Illumi...my older brother...?" She thought but something caught her attention. "Hisoka!" Illumi snapped at the other boy in front of him. "Hisoka...? But that boy is..." Akuma whispered "that man...from the past? He...and I knew each other as kids?!" She saw her younger self smile, and Illumi looked over to her, and sighed. "Juliet..." Illumi said "Mother's going to be mad." He sighed again and the boy he called Hisoka laughed. "Nice to meet you, Juliet!" He smiled and Akuma's childhood self and Akuma of the present thought "Juliet...yes...that's my real..."  
_

"MISS AKUMA! WAKE UP!" the teacher yelled, standing up in front of Akuma's desk, and snapped, "If you're carefree and smart enough to sleep in my class, why don't you translate the next page?!" Akuma stood up, and while looking at her book in complete confusion and, after only a few seconds, she gave up and said the first thing that came to mind. "I exorcise thee, every unclean spirit, in the name of..." She said, in far from perfect English, and was puzzled when everyone laughed. "Kage-San.." The boy next to her whispered, laughing slightly, "It's a romance novel...not a exorcism..." He smiled at her as Akuma realized her mistake and turned red. The boy laughed again, and she thanked him. Behind her, Mio and Haruhi were falling out of their seats with laughter. She turned around and glared at them, and before the teacher could snap at her, she heard the front office on the intercom.

"Miss Yuei Akuma Kage come to the front office please. You have someone waiting for you."

Akuma, happy to have an excuse to leave, rushed out the class room door, down the hallway, and right into he front office. But when she saw who was waiting for her, she wasn't smiling. She was...afraid.

"Hisoka...?" Akuma said and the man smiled. "So you remember now...Juliet?" Hisoka said, his voice gentle, and yet...alluring. Akuma nodded and said, "Yes. Juliet...That's my real name isn't it? Juliet Zaoldyeck." She said it seriously, and Hisoka nodded, equally serious. "So you are remembering. I'm glad."

* * *

**Aww! Illumi and Hisoka must have been cute as kids...And as for the Anti-Akuma destruction group, I'm still considering that as an idea for the story line.**

**So...tell me what you think. In reviews of course.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please continue to read this fic.**


	4. I love you Juliet

**THIS IS YUINYAN26! I will now subject you to HisokaXOC Romance! YAY! So...before that...I'm gonna answer a reveiw or two and talk like a mad man or should I say...mad lady/scientist!**

******I OWN NOTHING!**

**I watched Wrath Of Khan (Star Trek) and I though Spock was going to stay dead. I'm 14, still just a teenager, but maturity wise I'm an adultish person, but when I thought Spock was dead I sobbed like a little girl. I cried even more in The Search For Spock when Spock came back. I was soo HAPPY! Anyway, The Star Trek Original Movie box set is the Spock Box and The Next Generation Movie Box Set is the Picard and Data Box. :)**

**Anyway, Now to answer reviews:**

** Black. Chains. Of. Alice :**

**Wow, you changed your pin name! Awesome! :) I have updated! And tried to improve my work with the advice of Colorless Butterfly! Thank you for reading, my friend!**

**hopewillkillyou:**

**Smallz, I'm glad you made an account, but your pin name scares me! Yay! I've tortured another human into addiction! :) I'm sort of kidding. Review again, Nee? And thank you for the birthday card!**

**Colorless Butterfly:**

**OH MY DALEK! I can't believe my eyes! You, Colorless Butterfly reviewed my fic?! I've been reading Fortune X Freedom X Fate! (Btw, it's freaking awesome!) I can't help wondering what's in store for Kaede now that she's going to see her dad! Update soon, please? :)**

**Anyway, back to answering the review.**

**You gave me advice! Thank you! And I felt something was wrong with that chapter. I've practiced a lot, and I hope this chapter turns out to be better than the last. The advice really helps! Thank you! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

* * *

"How old was I?"

Akuma's eyes seemed to stare into Hisoka's soul, and a slight smile on his face, he answered,

"Three when we met. Four when you first killed a man and left home. Five when you lost your memories."

Her eyes hid no surprise as she glanced at the assistant principal, who, after calling Akuma to the office, was listening to what they were saying and as she smiled, Hisoka could start to recognize the girl he once knew, a personality that was forcing it's way out of the deepest part of her heart where she had hidden her true self.

"Perhaps, we'll have to take this conversation elsewhere, and besides, if I stay here too long, my teacher with be after me, and I sure as heck don't want that. Let's get out of here." Akuma grinned, and almost skipped out the door. Hisoka, smile on his face, followed, minus the the skipping.

* * *

Later:

* * *

"Oh, great. I forgot I was still wearing my school clothes. Now they're going to get angry at me for skipping..." Akuma sighed, and Hisoka gently took her hand in his and semi-dragged her into a clothes store. Well, gently pulled her into the store, being careful not to hurt her or cause her discomfort.

* * *

Inside the store:

* * *

"Hisoka-san!" Akuma protested as he bought her the new clothes he had somehow persuaded her to try on. She had to amit, they did look good on her, and she did like them, but they were expensive. Way too expensive for a black skirt, leather jacket, red and black striped tank top, and high-heeled boots with belts and chains on them. But when Hisoka paid for them, he smiled and assured her that they weren't to expensive and that he wanted to buy them for her.

"But..." Hisoka, grinned his eyes filled of mischief, "You could always repay me...so, how about a date? But you have to take off your fake glasses. You look better without them." When he saw the look on Akuma's face, his grin grew wider. "Don't tell me you've never been on a date before?" Just watching her face turn even more red, Hisoka could barely contain his laughter. "I'm just teasing you about the 'never been on a date' part. Oh, but I was serious about us going on a date."

Grinning, Hisoka took Akuma's hand in his own left hand, stole her glasses, and dragged the girl away, not even seeming to care that he had overpaid for the outfit she was wearing.

* * *

In the park:

* * *

The day had slipped by them, and they soon found themselves in the park, sitting on a bench, with barely any space between them, and laughing. They didn't really know what they were laughing about, but their sides were splitting with laughter, and tears were in their eyes. No matter what happened, it just seemed so funny.

"I haven't laughed like this in a long time..." Akuma sighed when they both calmed down. "I mean...I've been worrying about stupid stuff this whole time, so I never had time to be happy..." Her expression turned sad and Hisoka looked at her sympathetically. "You see...I couldn't remember my childhood 'til now, so I couldn't really remember much of anything. So...today meant a lot to me. Thank yo-"

"I always remembered you, Aku-I mean Juliet. "Hisoka interrupted his cheeks turning slightly red, and Akuma looked at him in complete surprise. "I mean...back then...and now you meant, and still mean, a lot to me..." His face was slowly turning a brighter red, as he continued to say, "And you were always on my mind, even after I couldn't see you anymore."

Akuma looked int his eyes, but soon looked away, and asked, "How many siblings to I have? I know about Illumi Nii-san and Milluki Nii-san,but am I still the youngest? I mean...It would be nice to tell my siblings 'Hey, I was born first, ya' know!' and get my way for once..." She sighed and even when Hisoka started to stare at her, she refused to look at him, or at least not look him in the eyes.

"I honestly don't know or care...You and Illumi were the interesting ones, and although you weren't my ideal opponent, you were, however, my..." Hisoka said after a while, realizing that the girl didn't want to even look at him, and sighed. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter, I can't say it, even if I try. It's pointless, because the words will just get out of my mouth all messed up."

He thought, for just a moment, that Akuma hated him, but he couldn't see her face. If he had he'd notice that her face was a deep scarlet. "Hey...Hisoka. Back when we were kids...Did you love me?" As his eyes, full of surprize met hers, he saw her red face and smiled.

Leaning forward until their lips were almost touching, Hisoka could feel his heart beating, and although it didn't show, he was nervous. But before their lips conected, he placed a soft kiss on her left cheek and whispered in her ear, "The very first girl I ever loved."

Standing up silently, he smiled once more and said, "I supose you can get home by yourself, right?" As Akuma nodded, he walked away mentaly scoulding himself.

_"I almost lost control back then...I guess it's best for me to be careful..."_

Turning to look behind him, remembering Akuma and her expressions, he whispered something that no one heard...

"I love you, Juliet..."

* * *

**Well, that was the 4th chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you think...through reviews! Yay! Hisoka loves Akuma and admits it! See you next chapter!**


	5. Akuma's Brother's Moving In!

**Yui: Well, Well. Not many people review my stories anymore, but here you people are reading one. Anyway, how was last chapter? Your opinion is highly valued, and I promise I won't get offended if you didn't like it. I have Thanksgiving Break soon, so maybe I can get more chapters done...**

**Akuma: Yeah, when cows fly...**

**Yui: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHINGGG! :)But I do own Akuma-chan! That's why I'm handing her over to Hisoka!**

**Akuma: What...?**

**Yui: I'm just kidding! Just Kidding! Please put that knife down!**

**Answering reviews:**

**Black. Chains. Of. Alice:**

**I'm glad you think it's cute! I wrote it at school because my teacher was trying to get the class to behave. Like that'll ever happen.**

**It's not him, like you know, Alex stopped writing after he and I stopped talking. Here's the next update! Now read it, please?**

**Lizzy2262:**

**Really?! I'm glad you think so! It's always nice to meet a new reviewer. I'm Yui! Nice to meet you!**

**Blueberry Blossoms:**

**You reviewed both chapters! Awesome! I thought it was cute...And yes, actually, your review helped me write this chapter. And Kyyaa! You've whatched Vampire Knight too?! Awesome! Please continue to support AkumaxHisoka!**

* * *

Akuma yawned, and as she woke up for the fifth time that night, well early morning now, she looked over to the clock. The time was 3:05, and she was restless. It had been hours since she had watched Hisoka leave the park...but it seemed only like minutes to her, especially since she remembered everything. Her family, her first job, her first day of training, the first time she was drowned, the first time she was electrocuted, the first time she screamed in pain, the first time she was nearly burned to death. Yes, that memory was a vivid one...mostly because that's were her fear of fire came from, like her fear of large, tame or wild, dogs, which started when her grandfather and father sicced wild hungry dogs on her when she was two days away from becoming three years old.

Yes, the memories were back and were back to stay.

Giving up on the idea of ever getting sleep, Akuma stood up, walking clumsily down the stairs,until she reached the kitchen and made her breakfast:

3 cups of coffee, all black. **(A/N: Yes, the best breakfast ever. Seriously. That's my dream breakfast!)**

As she gulped down her coffee, she sighed and a small smile came to her face. "Hisoka...I wonder when we'll meet again..." She began to day dream and soon caught herself thinking about the man in question. _"He really was good looking...I wonder if he has a girlfriend..."_ She was only starting to come back to earth when she heard a loud noise, that could only be someone knocking on her door, although it was so early in the morning.

Flinging the door open, Akuma began to shout, "Look, old man, I already told you, the rent's going to be late!" But she regretted ever saying anything when she saw who was standing in front of her with his hair pulled into a long ponytail, bags slung over his shoulders, and two duffel bags in his hands. "Illumi Nii-san?!" She shouted and he nodded slowly, possibly wondering why she had shouted.

* * *

While "Eating" Breakfast:

* * *

"Umm..." Akuma shyly smiled at her older brother, and he looked at her only after looking around him to see her house's state of...is disaster too generous a word? "I'm not saying that you're unwelcome but...why are you here? " Her face turned a bright red when her opened his mouth to make a comment on her garbage pit of a home, but closed his mouth, most likely unable to find words to describe it.

"I'm...going to...no...I'm going to **try** to move in and live here...but..how are you still alive? I need advice." Illumi looked her in the eyes, and it took Akuma a while to realize that Illumi, yes, ILLUMI, was making a joke. Or at least, she hoped he was.

"Haha. Very funny, Nii-san. Why are you really here?" Akuma glared at him as he stood up and walked to the sink. Without answering her question, he begain to run water to wash dishes with. Noticing this she laughed a little before she walked over to him. "I have a dishwasher, you know. You don't have to run a sink full of water." Illumi looked at her smiling slightly.

"You HAD one until you lost it under piles of junk, you mean."

That's when Akuma knew he was making a joke. She started to laugh and it was only after she had stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes that she realized her brother had also been laughing. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for making me laugh, Illumi Nii-san! I'll help you if you clean the kitchen. Oh, but first I should show you your room...I always thought it would be nice to have another person living here. After all, there are two rooms and it's kinda lonely for me, living like this..." She smiled sadly before grabbing Illumi's bags and dragging them up the stairs into the empty room right next to hers.

Because she was looking away for that moment, she missed another rare sight, even rarer than Illumi's smile: A blushing Illumi.

_"She's too dense...this is dangerous...for me." _Illumi thought, his blush growing as he thought of his sister.

* * *

**Yui: I had trouble with this chapter...but Blueberry Blossoms's review helped. Thank you. Oh, Akuma, it's not when cows fly, it's when pigs fly.**

**Akuma: Hey, Yui...You know, you're insane. It's really ticking me off.**

**Yui: Oh, you still have that knife, huh? Well, um, yes, well...thank you for the praise. Anyone who wants to save my life, review please? Please?!**


	6. Illumi Goes To Akuma's Class!

**Yui: Hello! As you can see, I'm alive and in one piece Thank you for saving my life...and Oh my DALEK! 25 reviews! My most successful story yet! THANK YOU!**

**Akuma: Yeah...too bad your friendships haven't been so successful. **

**Yui: Shut up, You don't get to make a comment on my life! And besides, my friendships with others are private.  
**

**Akuma: But you admit they never go well.  
**

**Yui: Akuma, I have the knife and the pen this time. Shut up.  
**

**ANSWERING LOVELY REVIEWS!:  
**

**Sanaeakito:**

**Thank you! I hope you will continue to read it!  
**

**Black. Chains. Of. Alice:  
**

**Yesh, he's adorable! OOC, but he only acts like that around the girl he's loved for a LONG time -cough- Akuma -cough- I wrote this at school...like always.  
**

**I'm gonna pm you the rest of my answer to this review.  
**

**PrincessWindNight:  
**

**I know he's OOC but it was deliberate. I think it shows how much he loves her, because sometimes he shows emotion, and that's something he'd rather die than do.**

**Blueberry Blossoms:  
**

**Not yet, but they'll know soon...-evil grin- Thank you so much for helping me! And for saving my life, lol.  
**

**Kilari:  
**

**Reviews like that make me smile for days. Thanks! I must admit, I love it as well, Haha.  
**

**Akuma: Yui owns nothing! Well except for her insane mind. The Mad Hatter indeed.  
**

**Yui: I told you to shut up...  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: An Unusual Class.**

* * *

_The snow was falling, and as if she remembered she was REQUIRED to, Akuma's past self shivered. With one long glance at the sky, she walked back into the house, walking down all the long hallways. Hearing her father speak, she paused. _**  
**

_"Juliet..." Her father said, "Are you really ready to leave?"  
_

_She nodded, and followed her father as he led her into the small room, and everything went black. Everything went silent, and outside the white pure snow fell.  
_

_But then the voices came.  
_

_"Akuma! Akuma! WAKE UP!"  
_

_The world was shaking and the screams...painful screams. Afraid, pained, crying, wordless screams.  
_

_She was screaming...in the past and in the present.  
_

"KAGE-SAN!" The teacher yelled, and Akuma's eyes fluttered open, making her see the teacher who was standing in front of her. She jumped to her feet and smiled.

"Good morning, Sensei! May I help you?" Her smile grew more and more as she said this. Her smile angered the teacher, who exploded at her.

"Do you really think you're so smart that you can get away with sleeping in my class?! You really have no idea what you're doing to your grade, do you?! Is this all child's play to you?" The teacher's voice became louder and louder as Akuma yawned.

"I can't help it! My brother moved in last night and I didn't get sleep!" She grinned as she got odd looks from all over the classroom. Haruhi and Mio were the first to speak up.

"Kage...**(AN:They called her Akuma before, but they should have been calling her Kage. Sorry about that! '_') **As far as anyone knows, and we know a rather lot, you DON'T have a brother!" They snapped at her and her eyes wandered to the door, and, with great timing, the previously mentioned door opened. "Nice of you to join us, Illumi!"

The heads of every girl in the room turned and the said young man walked to his younger sister, ignoring the looks he got from all the other girls, his eyes fixed on only her.

"Akuma, you forgot your gym uniform. You should be more careful...I can't look after you all the time. You know that, right?" Illumi held out a bag with a bunny embroidered on it. He watched her as she took the bag from him, smiling and nodding as she did so. "Oh, and..." He started to say and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. As he moved back, he said, "Got it?"Akuma nodded her eyes shining, not noting the looks the girls in the class gave her.

As he left the classroom, Akuma had one thought running through her mind.

_"I can go home?!"_

* * *

_**Yui: There. Done. Review, now!**  
_

_**Akuma: And does that mean you may not kill me?  
**_

_**Yui: No promises. No promises.  
**_

_**EDIT:  
Sorry it's so short! I've been busy and wanted to hurry up and update.**_


	7. Sudden Recruit?

**Yui: HELLO! This is Yui, and I would like to say thank you for 28 good reviews! **

**Akuma: Why do you guys encourage her to make me go through this?!**

**Yui: Because it's fun. Anyway, I love you all!**

**Akuma: So she says...**

**Yui: Shut it, Akuma.**

**Akuma: Yui owns only me, my friends, my enemies, my teachers and...nothing else!**

**Yui: Right. That's why I think it's so fun to torture you!**

**ANSWERING REVIEWS:**

**Black. Chains. Of. Alice. : **** (Yes, I'm using your pen name even though you didn't use that name to review. :) It's easier that way!)**

**I know, it is really short...I think I told you why through PM...Wait, did I? Hmm...**

**I'm really sorry about that.**

**Anyway, Is it okay if I go ahead and advertise our future collaboration story on next chapter?**

**Sanaeakito:  
**

**Thank you for always reviewing!**

**I know it's short, and I'm sorry. **

**I don't have that much time lately, so my updates may be short, but I hope this one is long enough!**

**Blueberry Blossoms:**

**Thank you for your encouraging words, my friend!**

**Hmm...who knows? Illumi won't tell me stuff like that! **

**But Hisoka does! In my dreams, I see what I'm going to write.**

**Yeah, I'm insane, haha!**

**THE Sexy Alien:  
**

**Hello, why you no talk to me through PM? Class is as borring as ever, but the sub is gone...why'd you have to move?! I'm bored..**

**And I'm glad you like it! **

**If that's the best thing you've ever read, pick up a good book my friend! You may, or may not be disappointed!**

* * *

Time passed quickly and it was soon time for gym, Akuma's favorite class. Actually, it was the only class she excelled in. But after the events that would happen today, it would become the class she dreaded.

Wearing a short sleeved white shirt and black shorts, that were in almost every girl's opinion a bit too short considering it was early fall, and a bit chilly outside, Akuma joined the class of 2nd year and 3rd years that gathered near the football field of the high school. Haruhi and Mio joined her, looking at her oddly after what had happened that day.

"Akuma." Illumi's voice was soft as he approached his sister from behind, frightening her.

"Kyya!" She screamed and hugged Mio, who laughed.

"You're too easy to scare, Kage-chan!" Mio's laugh was loud but cheery, and it was the type of laugh that made everyone around her want to join in the laughter.

As Haruhi held back a giggle, Illumi, no expression on his face, patted his sister on the head and whispered, "I'm going to talk to father, so you should go ahead and pack up for the trip. Oh, and you have to act responsible, you have younger siblings."

As Akuma nodded, Haruhi and Mio exchanged a look, and when they looked back to the siblings, who they didn't know were siblings, the two were holding a normal conversation, and after tying up his own long hair, Illumi started to braid the long blood red hair of his sister.

Illumi looked up from his sister and for a moment it almost looked like he was annoyed.

"Why is HE here...?" Mio heard him growl softly as he tapped his sister on the shoulder. "Your teacher wants to see you, Akuma..." His voice was a bit different than usual; it held too much hatred and annoyance to be considered normal, especially since it was Illumi.

"Huh? Really?" Akuma looked over to her teacher, who was indeed waving at her to get her to walk over to him. Sighing, she walked over to him, waving goodbye to her friends.

"Yes, Sensei?" She asked and her teacher smiled at her.

"Just the girl I wanted to see! You see, we have a few teachers from overseas who have come to study! Since you hold the record for our school, I thought you'd be best for the job of giving these teachers the grand tour! So...are you up for the job?" Her teacher was more energetic than usual, which seriously scared her.

"Um..sure...I don't mind...If it's okay with them." Akuma smiled shyly, and her teacher grinned like a madman.

"Mr. Romeo, Miss Ruka, this is Yuei Akuma Kage, holder of our school record. For the next few days, she'll be your guide! Any questions?" The teacher gestured to two other adults, one man, one woman.

"I look forward to escorting you for the next few days! I hope you will enjoy your visit!" Akuma's smile was as fake as it could ever be, and her lack of enthusiasm showed in her voice.

It wasn't until she saw the people she was going to escort that her very fake smile disappeared.

The woman wasn't the person she had a problem with. In fact she didn't know her.

But that didn't stop her from feeling slightly inferior.

The woman was beautiful, almost like a model. She had cold blue eyes, and dark pink hair. Sure, her hair was an odd color, but around this area, everyone's odd in their own way. She was wearing sweat pants and an unzipped jacket over a dark blue shirt, and compared to her, Akuma looked like a boy with long hair and a girly face.

But the man was someone she knew.

Sure, his hair was different, since he brushed it back and made himself look decent, but the eyes, the way he stood, the way he smiled at her...they were all the same.

"Hisoka...the glasses thief!" She whispered and the smile on the man's face grew.

"You know him then? That makes this easier." The woman said, her voice surprisingly feminine. "We're not teachers, we're thieves. And we have a few missing spots...In other words," Her eyes were locked onto Akuma's as she continued, "We want to recruit you."

* * *

**Another short chapter...I just wanted to hurry up and get it out there so I could say:**

**Happy New Years! I hope you all enjoy the year 2013!**

**Please**** review?**


	8. Why Does She Feel Safe?

**Yui: Hey! How are you guys?**

**Akuma: Don't say you missed them...You were too busy chatting with your friends and Cody to even notice how long it had been since you updated.**

**Yui: Errr...I hate it when you tell the truth...**

**Akuma: Yui owns nothing besides me. But since this is a free land, she doesn't. Woo!**

**Yui: Hah, This is set in the world of HunterXHunter not America, Aku-chan!**

**Akuma: Aww, damn it!**

**Answering reviews:**

**BlueberryBlossoms:****Yes, and this chapter, someone confesses! And I still am dreaming it...  
**

**jujux:**

**Thanks for the review. And I will, I really love this story!**

**isaprogamer: **

**Thank you...This touched me, it really did! It made me cry! I promise I will NEVER stop writing...It's my dream!  
**

* * *

**Last Chapter:  
**

_The woman was beautiful, almost like a model. She had cold blue eyes, and dark pink hair. Sure, her hair was an odd color, but around this area, everyone's odd in their own way. She was wearing sweat pants and an unzipped jacket over a dark blue shirt, and compared to her, Akuma looked like a boy with long hair and a girly face._

_But the man was someone she knew._

_Sure, his hair was different, since he brushed it back and made himself look decent, but the eyes, the way he stood, the way he smiled at her...they were all the same._

_"Hisoka...the glasses thief!" She whispered and the smile on the man's face grew._

_"You know him then? That makes this easier." The woman said, her voice surprisingly feminine. "We're not teachers, we're thieves. And we have a few missing spots...In other words," Her eyes were locked onto Akuma's as she continued, "We want to recruit you."_

"Recruit me?" Akuma said, surprised, but not showing it. Then, although nothing funny had been said, the girl giggled like a slightly funny joke had been told. Pointing to Hisoka, she tried to contain her laughter and said, "HE'S a criminal? No way! I knew Hisoka as a kid."

When she said that, the woman raised an eyebrow. "Hisoka...as a child?" After one quick glance at Hisoka, who was admiring Akuma's apearence, she shook her head as if the thought of it was beyond her. Akuma couldn't blame her, considering what Hisoka's like.

"He used to be really cute, kind and..." Akuma trailed off, her face becoming more and more embaressed as she thought about him, much to Hisoka's delight.

"So adorable..." He thought and Illumi quietly made his way over to them, his footsteps as quiet as a cat's.

"Juliet, father was notified about their offer. But he wants you to come home. And his orders are absolute. You know that." Illumi's cold eyes surprised Hisoka, and Akuma's head lowered. It seemed like there was something she wanted to say but couldn't. When she did open her mouth to say them, she was called away by another teacher.

As she was running for her test, Illumi 's eyes seemed to show a bit of suprise and pity for his sister. When Hisoka saw it he wanted to know what she was going to say. And why did she seem so much different...Almost like Illumi; emotionless, but unlike her brother,she also seemed sad.

Something happened to her and Hisoka wanted to know what it was, because it hurt his Juliet. It hurt the girl he had always loved, and he didn't like it at all.

He was so busy thinking about what he would do to the next person who hurt her that he never noticed her teacher was hiding a gun that he intended to use to shoot the girl.

Lunch break:

Akuma usually ate with Mio and Haruhi, but they seemed to have checked out of school, she ended up promising Hisoka, the woman, who she learned was named Matchi, and her brother Illumi.

But as she went up to the roof with the two boys, Matchi went to use the bathroom or something, leaving the three, involved in some sort of love triangle, all alone.

She still seemed so emotionless, but she was trying to smile. They both, Illumi and Hisoka, could tell that it was fake, but they didn't say anything. There was nothing to say, because they both knew that nothing that they could say would help her.

Illumi looked away from her and said, "I'm going to go get my lunch...I'll be back in a minute..." He only got a small nod from his sister who just kept walking with Hisoka who reached for her hand but, as if changing his mind, pulled away.

When they reached the roof, Akuma quietly sat down and setting her luch to the side, she pulled out her MP3 player, looking for a song.

"You're not eating, Juliet?" Hisoka asked, genuinely conserned. He knew that she liked the food in the lunch box because Illumi would only pack her favorite foods.

"Not hungry..." She mumbled quietly and Hisoka got closer to her, looking over her shoulder to see what song she chose. When she held up the ear bud so he could listen to it too, he took it, putting it in his ear, getting even closer to her.

She started to play the song, "Sayoko". (A/N: I'm using the lyrics from Miku-tan's English dub. They make me cry...)

As it played, she started to sing along softly in a soft, sad, and feeling filled voice.

_"There is nothing left to take, but I still try to reach, try to swallow it down, but I can't seem to breathe."_

Hisoka closed his eyes, and after a few seconds, with an equally soft voice joined her.

_"There's a tangle and a knot that I cannot repair. I'm a tragedy. I'm ugly. I'm trying to hide._

_I say "Hello, then wave "goodbye"."_

They both paused before singing again,a bit louder, but not by much.

_"Nothing goes right. Not a trace of honesty. I'm to blame, so I'll remain,_

_'Black ', 'White', 'Day', Night'_

_It's all the same._

_See it run down, cut away, no worries. Say no more, I can surely say that I've "had enough"._

While singing the next line, tears started to well up in Hisoka's eyes,

_"I still refuse to believe."_

Akuma didn't notice the tears and continued to sing with him,

_"Everyday would be the same. Nothing more; little change._

_If I cared it would mean nothing. It's all such a pain._

_Friendly bonds are so unneeded, I don't give a damn._

_A busy life is what I am."_

Akuma's voice got even lower as she sang,

_"Could it be that 'family' was a way of escape?_

_Didn't know if it was right, so I threw it away."_

This time it was her own tears that fell, and Hisoka stopped singing,only listening to the music and Akuma.

"Couldn't take it anymore, I had taken enough.

So then, I hid my need for love..."

They both were crying with the last line spoken but Akuma only cared about Hisoka's tears.

"Are you okay? She asked, worried and he didn't respond with the nod of his head or yes or no, he grabbed her wrist gently pulling her to him and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace.

He rested his head on her shoulder and her heart sped up and Hisoka heard it.

But as she relaxed, not even attempting to pull away, she heard the door of the roof door slam shut and someone stomping down stairs.

"Illumi?!" She yelled, somehow knowing who it was.

But Hisoka's hold on her tightened as she tried to go to her brother.

"Please don't go...I love you...I love you, Juliet! Don't go.."

He continued to cry and Akuma found herself trying to understand what she was feeling.

She wanted to stay with Hisoka, but had to go after Illumi.

But why did she feel so safe in this murderer's arms?

* * *

**Yui: Haha, so fun to torture them...**

**But is it cute...?**

**I think so! Read and review!**


	9. Illumi's Confession

**_Yui: Hey. How are ya guys? If you haven't noticed, I have a collab. story out. I'm writing with F8less, who's very special to me..._**

**_Akuma: Heh,somebody's got a crush~  
_**

**_Yui: Shut up! You like Hisoka!_**

**_Akuma: Since when?_**

**_Yui: Since the story started! Duh~!_**

* * *

**_Answering lovely reviews:_**

**Black. Chains. Of. Alice.: **

**So you think it was cute? So do I! And more Illumi in this one so read on! (More Hisoka too, of course!)**

**isaprogamer:**

**I can't decide either! Which one?! So, I made it where...well, just read on my friend! You'll see in Chapter 10! (I hope you like the joke I make in this chapter based on your reveiw.)**

**Hint: Someone's going to get grounded indeed, heehee...)**

**To Both:**

**Please, continue to read and review.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing except my OCs!**

* * *

_ They both were crying with the last line spoken but Akuma only cared about Hisoka's tears._

_"Are you okay? She asked, worried and he didn't respond with the nod of his head or yes or no, he grabbed her wrist gently pulling her to him and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace._

_He rested his head on her shoulder and her heart sped up and Hisoka heard it._

_But as she relaxed, not even attempting to pull away, she heard the door of the roof door slam shut and someone stomping down stairs._

_"Illumi?!" She yelled, somehow knowing who it was._

_But Hisoka's hold on her tightened as she tried to go to her brother._

_"Please don't go...I love you...I love you, Juliet! Don't go.."_

_He continued to cry and Akuma found herself trying to understand what she was feeling._

_She wanted to stay with Hisoka, but had to go after Illumi._

_But why did she feel so safe in this murderer's arms?_

* * *

**Now:**

* * *

Akuma was shocked. Hisoka was crying and he tolds her that he loved her.

It was something she had never heard anyone say before, and it scared her as well as made her feel a bit happy.

Someone loved her. She had someone who wanted her to be with him and thought that she wasn't worthless.

But she hurt her brother, Illumi, and for that she felt bad. Worse than bad...she felt guilty, something that an assissan should never feel.

Especially not a Zoldyck.

As Hisoka held her tighter, Akuma closed her eyes, imagining her life with Hisoka...if she were to have one. Her brothers would kill him as soon as the wedding was over. And her father would never approve it. Not to mention, her mother hated her...wait...she remembered them...

Leaning closer to Hisoka, Akuma remembered ever moment of her life in a blur like a tornado that made her feel like she was going to puke.

"Hisoka...Let me go..." She was eventually able to mutter and loosening his grip on her, he asked,

"Did I hurt you, Juliet? I'm sorry but I don't want you to go to Illumi...He loves you like I do so he'd try to take you away to the place that you'll never leave. He wants to take you back to you your home where they'll hurt you again! They'll torture you more thanthey should just because you were the child of an afair your father had! If I let you go to him, I'll lose you, and I sure as hell don't want that!"

After Hisoka finished his small speech, Akuma softly pushed away from him.

"No, I meant that I'm about to hurl..." She whispered, her face turning slightly pale. Hisoka quickly released her and moved the lunchboxes.

"Okay, I'm really sorry about that..." Hisoka whispered as she leaned over the edge o the fence and...err...puked. "I had no idea that I disgusted you so much..." He looked like he was about to start crying again and after Akuma wiped her mouth on her sleeve she tried to smile.

"It's not you. It's my memories..." She attempted explain, but felt sick again. Biting down on her bottom lip she held it back and gave HIsoka one last small nod before rushing after her wounded brother.

When Matchi saw Hisoka next, she thought she had the wrong man. He had lost in his mind, although Akuma was only starting to understand her feelings. He was mad, but not at Akuma. At Illumi, yes. At the world, yes. At the girl who just left him, no. Letting two more tears fall from his eyes, he stood up, ready to complete the job they came to do.

Akuma fell down the stairs twice, first hitting her arm, then her head. Dizzy, and for some reason feeling like she was drunk, she struggled to run after her brother. When he was in view, she yelled his name.

"Illumi!" He turned to look just in time to see her pass out in the hallway.

He just stared at her before playing in his head, a scenario in which she'd get help, he'd forgive her and then secretly go murder Hisoka, but then realized that a scenario like that would lead to her hating him.

"Damn...Why, Juliet?!" Illumi said quietly, stroking her face with the back of his hand, the hallway clear of people so no one could hear him or see how gently he held the girl. "Why him?" He let one warm tear slip down his cheek, and he leaned closer to her so their lips almost touched, but pulled away. HE laughed, even though he wanted to cry.

"I just can't can I ? Because..." He wiped his eyes, "I'll never be the one you choose will I?"

As he held her in his arms, cradling her as if she were his most precious treasures, he heard her whisper in her sleep. At first he couldn't mae out the words, but as she began to open her eyes, she repeated herself.

"Please don't leave me too...Nii-san?" She looked at the young man who had been crying and smiled. "Please smile..." She made the face she used to back when they were children and there was actually no real reason for them to cry but only to laugh instead. Illumi closed his eyes, took a deep breath and yelled right into. her. ear.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRUST CREEPY CLOWNS OR OLD MEN WHO OFFER YOU FREE CANDY AND DRIVE OLD TRUCKS! AND FROM THIS POINT ON YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!"

His face was wet with tears, and his sister rolled around on the floor, holding her ear, hoping she could still hear from her ear. **(A/N: Hey, that rhymes!)**

"Illumi, Nii-san, he doesn't even have a driver's license!" Akuma protested, wincing when Illumi opened his mouth to speak.

"Did you miss the part with creepy clowns?" He sighed before pausing. "How do you know that?"

"I looked in his wallet when he wasn't looking." She shrugged, and Illumi bit his bottom lip in attempt to not laugh at the almost sheepish look on his sister's face.

"He has a wallet?" He asked, a small chuckle escaping him. He held his hands over his mouth, and knowing that if she made another joke, he'd crack.

"Yup! With a Ronald McDonald picture in it." She watched her brother as he erupted in a fit of laughter. Akuma smirked and added, "He also has a picture of you in it. Maybe, he _liiikes_ you~" Illumi stopped laughing and suddenly hugged her tightly.

"Okay, what is it with people and hugging today?!" She exlaimed, a small squeak escaping her mouth as he tightened his arms around her.

"No, he likes you."

Akuma's face burned as she remembered what Hisoka said.

_"__I love you...I love you, Juliet!"_

"I love you."

She froze. That wasn't her memories of Hisoka. That was Illumi's voice.

"What'd you say?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"I said that I love you." Illumi stated again and her eyes went wide.

* * *

**So how was it? Hisoka's heart-broken, Akuma's confused and grounded, and Hisoka's torn between Akuma and Roland McDonald! (JK!)**

**Yay! Illumi confessed! **

**Next chapter:**

**Will the author Yui finally go insane?! (Wait, hasn't that already happened?!) Will Hisoka go on a date with Ronald Mc Donald?! Will Akuma join the Phantom Troupe?! Will the other main charectors of HunterXHunter join this fanfic?! Will Sebby (Black Butler) and Hisoka start dancing in chicken suits?! Will Aku-chan get cookies?! Will I change my PenName?! Will I ever shut up?! (I think not, Haha.)**

**So, I also wanted to tell you about the HisokaXFem!Kurapika fanfic that my buddy F8less and I are working on. Please check it out and leave a review! I Yui was the one who wrote chapter one, and he's working on chapters with even numbers, I work with ones with odd numbers like 3, 5, ect. Please give me feedback! It's my first time working with another author! The fanfic's name is "Hisoka Always Wins"**

**And a special note:**

* * *

**isaprogamer, Black. Chains. Of. Alice. and BlueberryBlossoms:**

**Thank you guys/gals for always giving me support with this story. It always make me nervous when I work on a chapter, but I almost always know that I can look forward to your reviews and I know that you'll read it!**

**You all have a special place in my heart and the reviews page for this story.**

**Thank you, **

**YuiNyan26 (May change this name later.)**

* * *

**See you next chapter! Read and review!**


	10. Her Fake Friends Are Dead

**Lilith (Yui) : 34 reviews!**

**Akuma: Hooray. You people hate be don't ya?**

**Lilith: Haha, don't be so upset. It's because it's fun.**

**Akuma: Seriously? And What happened to your name?**

**Lilith: I changed it! You like?**

**Akuma: Meh, I liked YuiNyan26 better but I guess I can guess why you changed it... -smirks-  
**

**Lilith****: -turns bright red- Shut it! **

**Illumi and Hisoka: Can you just get on with the chapter already?**

**Lilith and Akuma: Oh yeah...that...**

* * *

**Answering Reviews:**

**isaprogamer:**

**Yup. Sorry, I was bored, and it was funny in my sleep deprived brain. Haha, and does he even have a family?**

**But don't tell anyone but...-whispers in your ear- Ronald McDonald is his ex...**

**Hahahahaha, just kidding!**

**And I was sick of making it to where she was unaware of Illumi's feelings. And he gets more aggressive in this one about making her his so...yay.**

**And who said she was going with her family? ;)**

**Life and fanfics are never fair...that's why they're so fun!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own HunterXHunter. If I did, there'd be tons more sexy moments with Hisoka in the Greed Island Arc, cause ep. 68 of the 2011...I'm drooling at the thought, haha.**

* * *

**Last chapter:**

_"No, he likes you."_

_Akuma's face burned as she remembered what Hisoka said._

_"I love you...I love you, Juliet!"_

_"I love you."_

_She froze. That wasn't her memories of Hisoka. That was Illumi's voice._

_"What'd you say?" She asked, her voice shaky._

_"I said that I love you." Illumi stated again and her eyes went wide._

* * *

"Illumi..." She said, a small look of annoyance spreading across her face. "Let me go. I'm not your teddy bear. Then you explain to me what the hell you meant by what you said."

Illumi released her reluctantly and looked her dead in the eyes. "I meant what I said. I love you, even though we're siblings."

Akuma hit him on the head with her fist and growled, " Not that! I meant the part where you said that I was grounded! Does that mean that I can't watch anime?! Does that mean no Dura-" She stopped mid-sentence and the look on her face changed from angry to a "okay-things-just-got-weird-in-here" expression.

"Did I hear you right?"

"Yeah, I think you did. If you want, I can say it for a_ fourth_ time." Illumi's voice was surprisingly sarcastic and he was slightly annoyed when Akuma just smiled.

"Oh, please do. Just to make sure that my ears aren't messed up after you yelled like that." Seeing Illumi get annoyed made her giggle a bit and smile. _"So he has a side like this too. How fun~!"_ She thought as Illumi grit his teeth.

"I said, I love you, okay?!" he growled and Akuma grinned.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." She laughed and Illumi sighed.

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" He asked as Akuma looked at him innocently.

"Whatever do you mean?" She smirked and held her hands up in defeat. "Okay, I admit it. This IS fun."

Illumi looked at her, looking as if he he might either laugh or kill her. "Why didn't you treat Hisoka like this when he said it?"

At just hearing Hisoka's name, Akuma turned a bright red and it bothered her brother.

Just hearing the man's name could make her turn scarlet, and yet a confession from another man just made her laugh? She'd feel so much for him but not for the man who was ALWAYS there? Even though she never really remembered him until the clown showed up in her life, at least he actually looked after her from afar instead of merely thinking of her and feeling guilty because of what happened.

"Damn that son of a..." Illumi muttered as he stood up, not saying anything to his sister as he walked away.

When a teacher tried to stop him when he reached the part of the school that was actually used, he gave them a hateful glare.

"Try and stop me if you want but I'll warn you, I really need to kill someone right now. Are you volunteering?"

That's when gunshots were heard by the whole school.

* * *

Akuma wasn't the first to run into the area they used for gym, mainly because she was still dizzy from her memories rushing back to her and hitting her head on the stairs. She passed Illumi on her way, but paid him no mind because she somehow knew, she couldn't explain it but she knew that Hisoka was there, where the shot had originated.

And she was right.

Her teacher was shaking and had shot Akuma's two friends, Haruhi and Mio. They were _dead_. And Hisoka stood next to their dead bodies, his expression cold and uncaring. And her friends were _dead_!

"Oh, Juliet!" He said, smiling like the fake he was. "You should go. This man insists I bring you to him so he can kill you, but hs blood and guts will soon be all over the place, so no worries my love. You should go and take shelter so you don't get disturbed by those dead bodies." He waved his hand in the direction of her dead friends and the look on her face darkened.

"What the hell, Hisoka...?" She said, tears filling her eyes. "They were my friends..." She punched a nearby wall, injuring her hand as her legs became weaker by the second. "How can you just..." She didn't even try to hide her tears; she just allowed them to fall from her eyes.

"My dearest... I told you to once as children..." Hisoka's eyes were fixed on her and not even the gun pointed at his chest was important enough to take his eyes from her small body, trebling and weak.

"She doesn't even remember what you did to her, Hisoka. Don't expect her to remember something like that." Illumi stepped from the school, his face blank and body relaxed while his eyes shone with hate. Hate for Hisoka. Hate for the man who was stealing his sister's heart.

"What he did to her?" Matchi asked, a small needle in hand. She glared at the clown who never, not even once, looked away from the younger girl who he loved. "You liar clown. You told us that you didn't really know her." Her voice was calm and cool and her body as relaxed as Illumi was.

"You...You told me that if a person was..." Her voice trembled and she shook, and as a look of understanding slowly spread across her face, although the tears kept falling. She continued, her voice still shaking slightly, "That if someone was planing to kill me then they were probably waiting for a chance by...acting...as...my friend..." Her voice trailed off and Hisoka nodded.

"Exactly. Didn't you think it was odd how they would always have their eyes on you, and how they'd ask about your weaknesses so often?" His voice was sympathetic but also full of pity.

Pity that Akuma hated to see in anyone's eyes, hear in anyone's voice and hated to feel in the touch of other humans.

"Don't pity me!" Akuma yelled, and that startled the man, causing him to fire the gun that was pointed at Hisoka and...

...shot Akuma, who had gotten in the bullet's path, getting hit a bit to close to her heart than she would have liked. She fell to the ground,blood coming from the wound. Illumi knelt down to care for her as Hisoka simply stared in shock.

Matchi looked at the wound and tied up her hair, pulling out more of the thin needles. "I can cure her-or at least patch her up." Her eyes focused on Illumi's and she declared,"Of course there's a high price. Are you ready to pay it?

Illumi nodded and Akuma turned her head to look at her brother, whispering, "Am I still grounded?

Illumi both chuckled and hugged her

"Yeah...if you so much as think about doing anything like again, it'll be for the rest of your life."

"You two ready? If so, we'll be taking our 'price' with us." Matchi grabbed on Akuma's arm and tried to drag her away.

* * *

**Lilith:So how was that? Wanna review? I'll post the next chapter if I get...2 reviews.**

**Loook fooorward to it!**


	11. Member 14

**Lilith: I was bored so I started on this chapter before I got that second review.**

**Akuma: WHY'D I GET SHOT!?**

**Lilith: Shut up. I just wanted it to happen.**

**Akuma: T_T**

**Lilith: And Hisoka, You're awesome. I watched that episode again...If I wasn't already taken or giving you to Akuma, I'd ask you if I can have your children.**

**Hisoka: O_O No thank you.**

* * *

**Illumi: Lilith owns nothing...except Aku-chan, who she let get SHOT.**

* * *

**Review Answering:**

**isaprogamer:**

**Yes she was! Izaya...-daydreams- Sorry what were we talking about again?**

**I love Durarara!**

**And you think so? I thought it was okayish...It could be better but I'll keep trying to make it good!**

**And she be okay... and it's not so unfortunate!**

**You always review...If I wasn't dating F8less, I'd so ask you to marry me! Hahahahahaha, Jk, jk, jk. (And dat's right, I got meself a boyfriend! Yay!)**

* * *

**And Off to the chapter!**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

* * *

_Matchi looked at the wound and tied up her hair, pulling out more of the thin needles. "I can cure her-or at least patch her up." Her eyes focused on Illumi's and she declared,"Of course there's a high price. Are you ready to pay it?_

_Illumi nodded and Akuma turned her head to look at her brother, whispering, "Am I still grounded?_

_Illumi both chuckled and hugged her_

_"Yeah...if you so much as think about doing anything like again, it'll be for the rest of your life."_

_"You two ready? If so, we'll be taking our 'price' with us." Matchi grabbed on Akuma's arm and tried to drag her away._

* * *

"Price?" Akuma asked, confused, the pain from the bullet making it hard for her to do anything, even think.

"She means you." Hisoka said, fooling with a card covered by blood.

"Oh...you look so stupid..." She giggled, and Hisoka looked at her slightly surprised. "You're so stuuupid..." She giggled again and Hisoka and Matchi exchanged a 'what-the-hell' look and glanced twords Illumi.

"Is she on any painkilling drugs?" They both asked at the same time as she giggled uncontrollably.

"No, I think that's just her..." Illumi sighed. "I wondered why her test scores were so low..."

Hisoka took another look at the young girl before picking her up like a princess. He flashed her another fake smile, and she laughed.

"So stupiddd..." She said, not even slightly embarrassed.

Illumi turned his back to them and whispered, "Just hurry up and leave, you bastard."

Hisoka nodded and, with Matchi next to him, he slowly walked away, Akuma being held in his arms. The girl looked past him to see her brother, her eyelids feeling heavy.

But as she drifted off to sleep, the last thing she saw were the dead bodies of Mio, Haruhi and of one man who was so brutally murdered that he was beyond recognition, cards scattered around his body.

But Akuma knew that was the man who shot her. She felt herself smile.

"That's what you get for hurting me...Because Hisoka's my prince and my knight..." She thought, not realizing that she said it out loud.

* * *

**Akuma POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, expecting to see lights like those annoyingly bright ones they have in hospitals. But the light was very dim, the air was cool, and the room I was in didn't smell like chemicals.

So I'm not in a hospital?

"Then where the hell am I?" I groaned, closing my eyes and resting for a moment before opening them again to see a young, blond haired man with green eyes and a huge grin leaning over me, his face creepily close to mine.

You see, I'm not the type to think before acting.

Which is why I automatically curled my fingers up to make a fist and swung my arm upwards so it connected with the right side of his face.

Yeah, I'm so nice in the morning when I wake up.

So what would any person do in such a situation? They'd say sorry right? Well, I guess that why I didn't.

Unlike most people, that man just blinked and laughed. "You are so funny! You actually punched me!" He continued to laugh as I sat up.

I scanned the room, looking for someone to explain to me just what was going on. All I knew, or remembered, was being shot...

Wait...I was SHOT?!

I quickly removed my jacket and shirt, which weren't even mine, and, wearing only my bra over my chest, looked for any type of wound. There was a small mark, but it wasn't very noticeable. I sighed in relief and soon heard another voice. It was a voice that IZ had heard before. A very beautiful voice that I heard evey time I was in trouble.

"Don't expose your skin like that, Juliet. How unladylike!" Hisoka laughed as if he had just told a good joke, although I didn't get it, and he took the shirt I had stripped off and pulled it over my head. When I saw him I felt somehow...relieved.

I slipped my arms through the holes and as he was about to turn away, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He looked at me slightly shocked and I quickly let go, feeling heat rush to my face. I pulled back quickly, laughing nervously.

How could I be so stupid?!

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Akuma's act made Hisoka really wonder if he heard her right only hours ago.

Her actions supported the possibility that he did and that she really did think of him like that while the fact that she pulled herself away so quickly didn't.

Her face was once again blood red. He wondered if it was from the embarrassment of knowing that she had stripped of her shirt in front of strangers? Or was it because she had just hugged him?

Either way, he didn't want anyone else to see the flustered look on her face so he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. He could feel the heat from her face through his shirt and he smiled, smelling the scent of her hair as well as the scent of his newly cleaned clothes which she was wearing.

He found it to be complete bliss. That is until he felt Akuma's knee collide painfully with a part of his lower body.

He fell to his knees in pain, cursing, and when Akuma's foot landed on his shoulder, he fell back, a smirking, angry, female and dangerous Zaoldyeck towering over him. Like any sane person, he felt fear, but since this is Hisoka we're talking about, he also felt something else.

Enjoyment.

"You creep..." She hissed. He looked up to her and smiled, earning himself a kick in the shins. "This is kidnapping! And you murdered people at my school! How the hell am going to get a hundred on that math exam I've been studying for now?!" She kicked him again, and he laughed. "What about my anime?!" She was almost crying. "Izaya Orihara..." She curled up in a ball with her knees pulled to her body.

"Who the hell is he?" Hisoka growled, and Akuma flinched. He looked so mad that Akuma was almost afraid of him. But fear means nothing to a girl who's head over heels with one of the hottest anime guys ever.

"He's a really damn hot anime guy!" She yelled like a married woman asking for a divorce.

"You're not allowed to look at anime guys!" He yelled and his true love hissed at him.

"Go to hell! And besides..." She smirked, and pointed a finger at Hisoka. "..you're gay right? Don't deny it. I saw a picture of my brother in your wallet!" She grinned. "And one of Ronald McDonald!"

"HE'S GAY?!" The voices of many people were heard, and Akuma suddenly took an interest in her surroundings. As she scanned the room, the first person she saw caught her eye.

It was a handsome man with black hair, a odd tattoo on his forehead, and a book in hand. His face was amusing but she couldn't bring herself to laugh as she looked right at him.

"I knew it..." she heard him whisper even as Hisoka protested and insisted that he wasn't gay.

Hisoka noticed her staring, and like usual, he got jealous. He was going to kill Chrollo.

Akuma blushed when the man turned to look at her after composing himself.

"Sorry we had to abduct you, miss and that you had no choice in the matter of your enrollment but..." He waved his hand as if those were just simple meaningless things. "Regardless, welcome to the phantom troupe, number 14, Juliet Zaoldyeck. You're just the member we need."

* * *

**Yeah, I did it. I updated 3 times in 1 month. Don't get used to it though. **

**Okay, I know the phantom troupe only has 13 members, but in this fic, pretend that there were 14 as part of an experiment. And this takes place a week before the Hunter Exams, and I wanted to know...Would you guys like me to put her in them, breeze through stages 1-4 have fun with five? Or just do Heaven's Arena then my awesome other idea?**

**Oh, and Hisoka's not gay. It's a joke. **

**If you read these, give me your answer in a review.**

**I need reviews to live.**


	12. What's Nen?

**Lilith: Yay! 36 reviews!**

**Akuma: I hate you all.**

**Lilith: And I love you all~!**

**Akuma: Anyway, what's up with you making me a...what is it...phantom troupe member?**

**Lilith: Well, it's fun and this way there's a higher chance for a romantic relationship, don't you agree?**

**Akuma: You're going to make me miss my favorite anime for that stupid clown?**

**Lilith: Stupid? I think you mean hot, my dear.**

**Akuma: -turns red- Whatever.**

**Lilith: Knew it! You agree!**

**Akuma: Just get on with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I, MadHatterLilith, do not own anything except my oc. Please forgive me if the characters are a little ooc. It's just the way I feel like writing them.**

* * *

**Answering reviews:  
**

**isaprogamer:**

**Yeah, she has a few other sides to her. The side of her she recently showed was the closest to how I originally imagined her.**

**And Hisoka likes it too much for it to be bullying...I personally liked writing it though.**

**Okay, but I'll just warn you, it won't be too great, since it kinda strays from HunterXHunter...**

**And take your time making up your mind. Maybe reviewing this chapter will help you decide?**

**(Jk, but please do review!)**

* * *

**Last chapter:  
**

* * *

_It was a handsome man with black hair, a odd tattoo on his forehead, and a book in hand. His face was amusing but she couldn't bring herself to laugh as she looked right at him._

_"I knew it..." she heard him whisper even as Hisoka protested and insisted that he wasn't gay._

_Hisoka noticed her staring, and like usual, he got jealous. He was going to kill Chrollo._

_Akuma blushed when the man turned to look at her after composing himself._

_"Sorry we had to abduct you, miss, and that you had no choice in the matter of your enrollment but..." He waved his hand as if those were just simple meaningless things. "Regardless, welcome to the Phantom Troupe, number 14, Juliet Zaoldyeck. You're just the member we need."_

* * *

She stared at him as the words sank in. _  
_

"Phantom...Troupe...?" She tilted her head and the man smiled and nodded. She looked at Hisoka as if understanding and nodded. "So...what is this Phantom Troupe exactly?"

Hisoka serious face melted away as he tried to contain his laughter. She glared at him and he bit his bottom lip to fight back the fit of laughter that was building up.

"You've seriously never heard of us? Not even once?" The man with the tattoo asked her and she smiled sheepishly. He gave her a odd look before laughing. "That's one hell of a first for us!" Hisoka fell to the floor laughing as the other man laughed.

"W-what? Is there something wrong with that?" She asked Hisoka as he tried to compose himself, and her face turned bright red as he smiled at her.

"You can be so adorably stupid at times." He laughed as she turned even redder.

"Shut it. Now, would you mind explaining this to me?" She blushed even more when Hisoka took her hand in his and smiled.

"Not at all. You see," His smiled as he watched her face turn red. "we're a group of bandits, murders and weirdos. And you are good at acting like a tsundere."  
The last statement earned him a hit on the head, delivered for free by Akuma.

"I am not. After all, I don't like you. Just cause you're a little good looking, you shouldn't get a swelled head, idiot!" She snapped, clearly offended. "And besides, you have an otaku's vocabulary but you tease me for liking anime guys? What's wrong with you? I don't get it! You've probably had a crush on one or two of them in the last." She smirked. "After all, you like guys, right?"

"I do not like guys!" Hisoka argued, his face turning as red as Akuma's had when he held her hand.

"I know." She stated plainly.

"Then why have you been sa-" Hisoka stopped and looked at her. "Wait, you do know?"

"Yeah." She sounded almost indifferent as she examined her clothes. "I remember how you used to be. You would tell me if you were. And besides, you may be a lying, manipulative snake, but you're not the type to say something big and not mean it. And are these your clothes? They smell like you..and soap." She glanced at him, her face no longer red, but her cheeks still a light shade of pink.

"Yeah they are...And, Juliet," He said, kissing her on the forehead. "I meant what I said." He smiled and laced their fingers together again. Just seeing her blood rush to her face like that was a pleasure to him and he hated letting everyone else see her like this. "So will you be my-"

The man with the dark hair and tattoo coughed, making the two jump up in surprise. "Hisoka, you were going to tell her about the troupe, not flirt with her. So if you would please stop or let me take over the explanation." Hisoka sighed and glared before reluctantly nodding. The man coughed again, and Akuma turned to look at him.

"Our gang mainly steals and kills, although we do some philanthropic work once in a while. During normal times, each member can engage in robbery or assassination activities on their own account. However, when there is a big job to be done, I order everyone to come together." He smiled at her. "My name is Chrollo Lucilfer. I'm the leader and original founder." He laughed when Akuma started to panic and bow to him.

"S-sorry! I had no idea that you were the leader! If I had I'd know I'd have been more respectful!" She bowed, the tips of her hair touching the floor. She looked up when Chrollo laughed.

"It's okay! Don't worry about it. But the way you freaked out was cute." He laughed when she scowled. "Anyway," he said, becoming more serious, "The Troupe basically is made up of 13 members. Those wishing to join it can do so by defeating an existing member, thereby replacing them. If a vacancy opens due to some other reason the leader of the gang, which would be me, will be responsible for finding a replacement." He sighed. "But I've been thinking of expanding and I couldn't find anyone, so Hisoka recommended you in a heartbeat."

"He did? Why?" She asked, glancing at Hisoka.

"It might have something to do with his obsession with cute people." He once again received a scowl from Akuma. "Moving on, and don't change the subject again, there are two main, important rules: Rule 1: The existence of the gang is more important than the leader's life. Should the leader die, another member will take over the leadership. Rule 2: Any dispute between members must be resolved by flipping a special coin. The loser, who guesses the facing-up side incorrectly, has to listen to the winner. Got it?" He asked and she nodded.

"Good. When it comes to rule one, you'll be the one to take over because, as member fourteen, you're pretty much my right hand man, or in this case, woman." He took a deep breath and pointed at her left hand. "Every member of the troupe has a numbered tattoo of a spider on their body. Yours is on the back of your hand. Normally, that would be a bit of a risk, but since we are only supposed to have 13 members, no one will think it's real. You will be able to go to school, but your name and face is on the news."

He watched her as she looked at the tattoo. The spider was large and covered the whole back of her hand, the 14 in the center written in such a way that it made it almost seem pretty. "So you guys did this when I was asleep? Impressive. And the news...does it say anything about the dead bodies of two young girls? Their names are Haruhi and Mio. Are..are their parents looking for them because of me?" She brought one hand to her eyes, expecting tears, but her eyes were dry.

"Friends of yours?" Chrollo asked, and she stopped herself from nodding.

"Not really...they're in the same business as my family." She pulled her fingers through her hair, slightly bothered by the fact that she wasn't crying. Hisoka noticed how she felt, and stared at the back of her head, creeping her out slightly.

"What the crap, Hisoka?!" She turned as she got chills down her spine. "Would you cut it out?!" Hisoka just shrugged and she sighed. "Look..I don't blame you. They were going to kill me so they were fakes...and I get it. I forgive you." She smiled. "So don't look so sad or fake your smiles. They don't suit you."

Hisoka's eyes met hers and her face burned. "Uh...I mean...I hate seeing you like that..I mean...arg! Why do I even care?! You just appeared suddenly after, what, 13 years? And now you're messing up my heart and mind and make me worry about you?! You idiot!" She glared at him, who laughed at her sudden outburst.

"You can be so odd sometimes, my love..." He chuckled and she sighed.

"Don't call me that. People may misunderstand our relationship. We're not even friends!" She didn't look him in the eyes when she said that, and didn't know how it hurt him.

"Why not? You and I were the close as children. Do you no longer trust me because of what I did, Juliet?"He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her close, knowing that she had caused her some slight pain.

"Why are you and Illumi saying stuff like that? I don't even know what you guys are talking about..." She looked into his eyes, gray looking into yellow. "What did you do? Please..Just tell me so I can hurry up and forgive you already." Her voice trembled a bit and Hisoka faked another smile.

"If you can't remember, it doesn't matter. I won't ask you to remember it. That would be way too unfair." His smile did nothing to make Akuma stop being mad at him.

"Didn't I tell you to cut that out?!" She kicked him in the knee, not even caring when he cursed in pain. She then smiled at Chrollo, her eyes clearly showing how mad she was. "So I'm assuming that this fool isn't the only member of this Troupe. So introduce me. Now."

Chrollo smiled and gestured to Hisoka. "No, that's number 4. I'm number one." He chuckled, "And for a new member, you're pretty commanding " He then gestured for her to look around the room. "And you're going to have to introduce yourself first."She looked around and saw that there were 12 other people besides Chrollo watching her with slight interest.

"Oh sh.." She stopped herself before she finished talking.

"Uh...I'm Akuma Zaoldyeck. Ah, but that's not my real name!" She tried not to be flustered, but failed. "My real name is Juliet, but I like Akuma more. Hisoka, my brother, and other members of my family can call me by my real name, so if you even let it slip, you'll _unfortunately_, end up with an arm that's broken in...about...three places." She smiled, but made sure to stress the word 'unfortunately'.

She heard a loud laugh and turned her head to see a samurai...or samurai wannabe. _"Well whatever, everyone's odd in some way."_ Akuma thought before walking over to him and extending her hand. "Nice to meet you too...whatever your name is."

The man laughed again, shaking her hand. "It's Nobunaga. Nice ta' meet ya' too, Akuma!" He grinned. "So what's your Nen's power?" He inspected her face, making her uncomfortable. "And what type are you? Manipulator? Emitter?"

Akuma just gave him a blank look. "What?" In return, she got strange looks.

"You do know how to use Nen right?" Someone else asked, and she shook her head, clueless.

"I heard my father talk about it once, but I don't remember, and I hate saying that..." She sighed and Hisoka snuck up behind her.

"I'll teach her. After all, she can sense it, she knows it exists, and she has already gone through the part that usually hurts. Her father was trying to teach her so she already knows how to suppress it."

"Whoa, whoa! What are you guys talking about?! I was just three or four! No way was I going to learn something then and still remember it!" She looked at Hisoka. "Could you help explain this first, Hisoka?"

"Gladly. To start with, Nen is technique that allows a living creature to use and manipulate their own life energy. The aura from all parts of your body flows together, producing one mass of energy. This happens without the your awareness, typically resulting in a slow leak of aura continually escaping the body. If you were to lose your entire aura, it would be equivalent to using up all the energy that is keeping you alive, which would be fatal. The pores or points on the body from which aura flows out from are called "Aura Nodes"." Hisoka smiled, as Akuma stared at him, confused.

"English, please?" She asked and Hisoka laughed.

"It's the way that you can control your life force. Aura Nodes are just where it flows from your body. It's a good thing you know how to suppress it without knowing it, because if you didn't, you'd be dead already. So hooray for daddy!" He chuckled and Akuma gave him a disbelieving look.

"You hate my dad...so no hooray And that was easy to understand, thanks. Now, you were going to teach me right? Then, chop-chop, get to it!" They laughed at the same time.

"As you wish. Just don't stress too much and prepare yourself for the most confusing time in your life, teen years not included." Hisoka grinned.

"Sounds fun. So when do we start?" Akuma smiled and Hisoka's reply shocked her.

"Today."

* * *

**Lilith: Hey! 3 chapters in one month! And guess what April 1st is?**

**Akuma: The day you die? -sounds hopeful-**

**Lilith: Uh...no. It's my 4 month anniversary with my boyfriend...Sorry to disappoint you...**

**Akuma: Awww...How cute! **

**Hisoka: Congrats! So when will Akuma and I hook up?**

**Akuma: Hopefully never.**

**Lilith: Soon. **

**Akuma: WHAT?!**

**Illumi: Oh hell no...**

**Lilith: If you want to save Hisoka's (And my) life, review! -runs away, crackling like a witch-**


	13. Wait For My Answer, Hisoka

**Lilith:** **Uh...Hi everybody!**

**Akuma: Hi...**

**Hisoka: Hello~**

**Illumi: ...**

**Lilith: -glances at Illumi- I think he's still mad.**

**Akuma: I'm not in danger but I still don't want to see guts fly everywhere...and I don't want to hide the bodies.**

**Hisoka: Illu-chan, are you mad at me~?**

**Illumi: If you call me that ever again you will regret it...**

**Akuma: Yup, he's mad. Too bad you two~!**

* * *

**Disclaimer...Illumi style!  
**

**Lilith: Here ya' go! -hands Illumi a card and runs away to save my own life-**

**Illumi: -reads the card-...She owns nothing and if she did I'd be in a relationship with Hisoka...-looks down at the card-**

**Hisoka: But I'm not gay!**

**Illumi, Akuma, and Chrollo/Kuroro: So you say...**

**Hisoka: It's the truth!**

**Everyone else: I don't buy it~!**

* * *

**Answering reviews:  
**

**Black. Chains. Of. Alice. :**

**It's okay! I missed you though, and thanks for reviewing!**

**I know right?! I laughed a bit when writing it! And, buddy, you know I'll upload a new chapter for you. :) Hahahahaha, I sound like I'm flirting when I say that out loud. Maybe I should be like Haruhi and crossdress to join a Host club! *u* Maybe i can meet a Tamaki, a Kouya, A Mori and a pair of devilish, hot twins... -drools-**

**Wait, what were we talking about again?**

**Lol, anyway, nice to see you again! And you better upload a new chapter of "Untold Secrets revealed" and "The Me, I hate" too! I'm looking forward to it~!**

**isaprogamer:**

**Hahaha, so glad I could make you laugh! As for her nen type...I can't tell you or else it'll ruin it! And the Hisoka being gay joke will keep popping up, since I wrote down the ending already and have the rest planned now.**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

**Now, on to the chapter:**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

* * *

_"As you wish. Just don't stress too much and prepare yourself for the most confusing time in your life, teen years not included." Hisoka grinned._

_"Sounds fun. So when do we start?" Akuma smiled and Hisoka's reply shocked her._

_"Today."_

* * *

"You mean, like right now?!" Akuma asked, surprised and worried.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Hisoka asked, almost politely.

"What about my part time job?!" She asked, images of her hot coworker Ruji Taiga going through her head. She didn't have a crush on him, but he _was_ hot, and he was almost like an older brother to the girl.

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear! They fired you as soon as that happened at the school, and they think you're some kind of homicidal maniac. Yay~!" He said, smiling angelically. "I can spend every moment of everyday with you and get you a job in a maid cafe!" He held up his hands, and this time Nobunaga joined him this time.

"Yay! Maids!"

The two men earned a cold look from our main girl, and the tried their hardest to shrink into the background. They, of course, failed. **(A/N: After all, they're both kinda...You know...hehe...Or at least, I think Nobunaga's kinda good looking.)**

"I hate you so much, Hisoka." She continued to give him the cold look, and Chrollo laughed.

"It looked like you actually had other feelings for him, Akuma." The other ten people in the room nodded, and Akuma blushed. As they gave her a weird look, she looked at her feet.

"I don't...I mean..He's...And I...I hate him, okay?! And besides, he and I could never be together or anything like that...It's impossible!" She stressed the 'hate' part and Hisoka frowned.

"If you hate me, then why do you turn red so often and why did your heart beat speed up so much when I hugged you and confessed my undying love for you? It makes no sense. Plus if you hate me, why do you look at me so much?"He's words just further confused Akuma.

"I-I-I don't look at you..._that _much...And besides, if I do it's because you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen...t-that's all...right...?" Akuma tried not to blush, but failed miserably, the color that rushed to her face almost matched her hair.

Hisoka smirked, getting closer and closer to her until she backed up into a wall. "So I'm beautiful am I? But you seem to realize that I am a man...So what's your problem with the idea of us being a couple?" He leaned over her, leaning on the wall with his right arm over her head. He had her cornered because he wanted an answer. He _needed_ her to answer.

"I-I-I-I..uh..." She blushed and tried to look away but Hisoka was persistent and he wouldn't even let her make a single move.

"You what?" Hisoka looked right into her eyes as if searching for something. "Go ahead, tell me. I want to know...I've been waiting for your answer ever since the time we...so, since the day we met. I told you on that day that I was starting to fall for you." He almost looked mad, but there was something else...

"Fear..." Akuma whispered. "You're afraid...Afraid that I'll reject you?" Hisoka's eyes widened, but he nodded slightly and slowly.

"Yeah...I always have been afraid of only that." He felt his eyes tear up, and tried to ignore it. But even if he could, Akuma couldn't.

"You were the fist man I've ever reacted to this way." She raised her hand up to Hisoka's face, wiping he tears away with her hands. "Other guys have confessed to me and flirted with me but I only...I only feel my heart skip a beat when it's you saying that kind of stuff." He felt some kind of warm feeling in his heart when he saw her small smile.

"I'm not quite sure what 'love' even means. So...when I finally figure it out, I'll give you my answer."

Hisoka's eyes widened and he backed away, flashing her a genuine smile. It was bright, kind, and strangely pure for a coldblooded killer. "I'll be waiting, Juliet!" He patted her on the head and she flashed him a evil grin.

"But for now, I'm just going to sue you for sexual harassment." She pulled out a cellphone that he had no idea she owned.

"What?! But...wait!" Hisoka panicked, but Akuma ignored him and began dialing a three digit number.

"Hello, police?" She waited for a moment, listening to the other line before hanging up. She raised an eyebrow, looking down at her phone. "That's odd. It's a wrong number call."

Chrollo and the others, including Hisoka, looked at her in complete surprise. "You don't know the number for the police?!"

"It's 153, right?" She glanced at them and the bust into fit of laughter, although Matchi, a small guy, a pale guy hiding most of his face, and a guy wrapped in bandages only let out a small chuckle.

"How do you even get that from 911?!" Hisoka asked her, clutching his sides as he tried to control his laughter. All he got in return was a shrug from Akuma as she put her phone away.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. But..." She smiled at Hisoka, "I don't want to go around wearing your clothes. And if you're too dumb to figure it out, I'm asking you to take me clothes shopping."

Hisoka's eyes almost shined and Akuma could almost imagine him with dog ears and a tail. "Really?!" He looked so happy that it amazed her.

"Yeah...I also have tickets to a certain event. So, you wanna try out your singing on a crowd? I can also invite Illumi and and a coworker of mine! And he is really hot by the way!" She asked, extremely excited.

"Sure! Wait...what exactly do you mean by that?" Hisoka's voice was so sharp that Akuma flinched.

"I mean that you get to sing and compete for a years supply of ice cream and other sweets..." She backed away from him slowly as if she was in danger.

"I mean what you said about your _former_ coworker." Hisoka growled.

"He's hot and he's gay. Plus he's like an older brother to me. So are we going or not?!" She grinned and he reluctently nodded.

"As long as you don't call him hot again...but if he's hot, what am I?" He smirked and she laughed.

"Mega, ultra, super hot." He was surprised to hear her words, but he laughed.

"Really?" He poked her cheek, slightly happy.

"Yup! Well, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away, waving. "We'll be back!"

* * *

**Yui: ****What will happen next?! Review to know!**

**Illumi: I don't sing!**

**Hisoka: Nor do I!**

**Akuma: You better...or else!**

**Ruji: Hello~**

**Akuma: Ruji, get the hell out of the review begging part of this fanfic!**

**Yui: Rude...And you called him hot too...So is he really hot? Will he flirt with Hisoka? Will Hisoka and Akuma have a date..or...**

**Akuma: Or what?**

**Akuma: You'll find out if you review! ;) (It was short this time though...)**


	14. What Is This Feeling?

**Yui: Hey~! How have you all been?**

**Akuma: Like you care.**

**Yui: Actually, unlike you, I do care.**

**Akuma: Shut it insane lady.**

**Yui: Oh? I'm insane? Who's falling for Hisoka?**

**Akuma: Who says I'm falling for him?**

**Yui: I do. And I'm the author of this fanfic.**

**Hisoka: Yay! My princess is falling for me!**

**Akuma: -turns bright red- I. Am. Not. Falling. For. You!**

* * *

**Answering reviews:  
**

**Black. Chains. Of. Alice. :**

**Glad you liked it! :)**

**I know, but Akuma's just that type of goof who would call a guy that. **

**And yeah, Illumi's singing with Akuma, Hisoka, and a few guys...from Host clubs! But that's next chapter, sorry.**

**Wahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahaahaahaha-! -chokes- Ahem. -composes myself- I will and have fun doing so! And I'm looking forward to the day that you post the next chapters.**

**And I watched Utapri. I LOVED IT! I'm waiting for season 2 episode 3. I have 1000% Love as my ringtone.**

**And this answers getting long too so I'll stop harassing you now, hehe.**

**isaprogamer:**

**Yeah!** **She's just like that, haha. And I forget it a lot. So I understand how she feels. -nods-**

**I like him...I mean, in that episode where he and Matchi were wearing normal clothes and Gon and Killua were following them, I thought that he was pretty nice looking...**

**And you know, I'm looking forward to Hisoka singing, but everyone else is looking forward to Illumi singing. I know the song I'm going to use now, so the thought of their voices singing it makes me melt...But that's next chapter, sorry! **

**I DON'T WANNA DIE! T-T**

* * *

**Last Chapter:  
**

* * *

_"As long as you don't call him hot again...but if he's hot, what am I?" He smirked and she laughed._

_"Mega, ultra, super hot." He was surprised to hear her words, but he laughed._

_"Really?" He poked her cheek, slightly happy._

_"Yup! Well, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away, waving. "We'll be back!"_

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Zaoldyeck Assassin's Job.**

* * *

Akuma dragged him around for an hour before they reached civilization, at which point she called a taxi. As Hisoka gave her a questioning look, remembering that her face was all over the news for murders she didn't commit, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Illumi? It's me. I'm on my way, but I need to pick up some supplies...Is the target there yet?" She waited for a few minutes and nodded. "Yeah. Right. Got it. By the way, I have a...friend tagging along. Shall I inform him of the plan?" She waited again and laughed. "Yeah, he trusts me. And I'm sure Hisoka will be fine with letting us do our job." She hung up on her brother before she could hear what he wanted to say in protest.

"Job?" Hisoka asked her and she put her phone away, pulling out something else instead.

"Hiya! Where can I - Holy...!" The taxi driver started to ask before he saw Akuma's face and what she now held up to Hisoka's head. "Is...Is that a..."

"Yes, it's a gun, moron." She sighed. "You can take us to the shopping district. Now drive...Or do you want this man to die? Make your choice quickly." She yawned, "My trigger finger itches real bad..."

Hisoka gave her a wide eyed look, the taxi driver turned really pale, and the taxi jerked into motion. She sat back, relaxed, although her gun never left Hisoka's head. She smiled at him and looked at the taxi driver.

"I'm assuming you've seen my face on the news. Sooo.." She grined devilishly. "I'll tell you a story. A true story." Her grin remained and she winked at Hisoka.

"You know the Zaoldyeck family, right? The ones that live on Kukuroo Mountain? Well the father had an affair which led to the birth of a child - a girl with hair the color of blood, obsidian eyes, and a nack for getting into trouble. Her name was Juliet." She smiled sadly.

"Juliet met a boy who was friends with her older half-brother, who she was very close to, and became very fond of him. His name was Hisoka. Stuff happened and it led to her memories being wiped. She lived away from her family for years before something started to happen to her. She met Hisoka again, but this time she was a teen and he was almost an adult."

Her face went blank for a moment before being sad once more. "He saved her life and after that day she started to remembered her real name. She knew that she was Juliet Zaoldyeck- not Yuei Akuma Kage." She looked at the taxi driver once more and smiled devilishly, in an almost evil way.

"I know this because she is me." She laughed, not knowing how much she was scaring both the driver and Hisoka. "So you might want to keep quiet about this, okay?' The car screeched to a halt and Akuma quickly put the gun away.

"I'll be quiet! Just don't kill me!" He pleaded, pulling out a photo. "I have a wife and kids! I'm just a driver!" Akuma looked at the photo and smiled warmly.

"Your kids are kinda cute! Here, take this. It's payment for driving us!"She threw a wad of bills in the back seat. "It's just some money that my brother gave me to spend on some stuff. It was nice meeting you!"

She skipped off, holding hands with our favorite clown, happy as could be. Her smile was bright and cheerful. She dragged him into a clothes store and exited about ten minutes later wearing a totally new outfit, wig, contacts, and all. In her hands were two large bags and slung over her shoulder was a book bag full of stuff.

Her red hair didn't show at all, her eyes were a totally different color, her clothes were more boyish and seemed to almost be tailored just for her, she wore glasses much like the ones Hisoka had taken and not returned, and she almost looked like another person. If it weren't for the way she walked and the way she glanced over her shoulder now and then, the Troupe members following them wouldn't have known it was really her.

Well, that and the man who seemed to radiate a flowery air of happiness, looking from his hand, which she was holding rather tightly, to the girl's smile. Her was grinning from ear to ear like he was the luckiest man in the world.

"Is he an idiot or is it just that girl's influence over him?" A large man wearing a lot of fur asked the man next to him, who was dressed like a samurai.

"Not 'that girl', Uvo, Akuma-chan!" The samurai laughed and the large man raised an eyebrow.

"You like her or somethin', Nobunaga? If you do, I feel sorry for you, 'cause she clearly cares for number 4 a bit more than she'd like to admit." Uvo laughed.

"Huh?! N-no!" Nobunaga's face flushed slightly and Uvo grinned. "Besides, I think she's not even aware of her feelings for Hisoka..." He sighed, Matchi nodded, and Uvo stared at the two figures.

"Truer words have never been spoken..." Chrollo whispered, realizing that he was the only one in a real disguise.

"So what was that about a job, Juliet-chan?" Hisoka asked the girl of his dreams as she texted her brother.

"I've got a job to do with Illumi. He was hired by Ruji's parents, who he's not on good terms with. They want us to make him quietly disappear. Since I know the guy pretty well, I thought it'd be nice of us to give him one last day before we get rid of him." She yawned, trying to seem like she couldn't care less.

"You really don't want to kill him do you, my boyish love?" Hisoka asked looking over her shoulder before snatching her wig away.

"Hey, give it back!" She yelled at him, and he started to mess with her hair.

"You had it on wrong, so I'm just fixing it." Hisoka's hand left hers for one brief moment that seemed to her like eternity. "Anyway, answer the question."

As Hisoka readjusted her wig, the fake blond hair not falling in her eyes as much as it had before he fixed it, Akuma felt a bit sad and lonely as if she missed Hisoka's fingers being laced with hers. "I don't have a choice do I? After all, it's my job as a Zaoldyeck assassin." She felt his hands on her waist and her face turned bright red. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Akuma snapped and Hisoka sighed.

"Rest assured, if I was going to sexually harass you or do half the things I want to do with you, I wouldn't do it in public. I'm just trying to help you out with that disguise of yours, because you don't walk or dress like a boy." His hands went over her black shorts, correcting any mistakes Akuma had made and sending chills down her spine.

"Oh wow, that makes me feel so much safer around you." She growled, pushing him away. Hisoka sighed and she glared at him. "What?" She asked after she got over the creepy feeling Hisoka had just given her.

"For a cosplayer and otaku, you aren't good at crossdressing are you?" Hisoka sighed again. "And a horrid actress. Your walk is too graceful and feminine. You look like the gentle, secretly sadistic, secretly bad type, so act like it!"

"Hisoka...Before, I was joking about the whole gay thing, but now...well...just answer honestly: Are you really gay? I won't judge you just so you know." Akuma asked, looking into his eyes.

"I told you, I'm not. I'm straight." He looked right back at her and she turned red when he opened his mouth again to say the one thing that she somehow knew he'd say. "I love you, Juliet. It's only ever been you. I mean that, so you can take that as proof that I am most certainly not gay. And if that's not enough..." He started to lean forward slightly, making Akuma's heart pound in her chest.

Hisoka hid it well, but on the inside, he was freaking out. He realized that he had just touched her in a slightly inappropriate way, confessed his undying love for her for the second time and was about to kiss her. But he wasn't going to stop just because of his heart beat. He leaned in even closer and pulled his fingers through the fake blond hair while stroking her cheek gently with his other hand.

She was trembling, but Hisoka could understand why. She had never kissed anyone nor had she ever been kissed by anyone. It was as much her first kiss as it was his. But when she realized that it was going to be him, she relaxed slightly, closing her eyes, and it seemed like she was almost waiting. Seeing this, Hisoka smiled lightly and their lips _almost_ touched...

Hisoka closed his eyes, and was about to press his lips against hers when he heard a familiar voice and sound.

The sound was the easiest to identify. It was the sound of a gun being readied at his head. And as for the voice...

"Step away from my sister and put your hands where I can see them, Hisoka."

For an emotionless young man, Illumi sounded more than kinda pissed off. The gun wasn't in his hands; the man who held it to Hisoka's head was a man with brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, glasses, and messy attire.

Akuma's eyes snapped open and she turned a very bright red color as she looked at her brother. "I-Illumi-Nii? R-Ruji? This isn't what it...I can completely explain this! I just...uh...that is..." She blushed more and more and Hisoka did as Illumi had ordered. But before he moved away from Akuma, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, close to her lips.

Smiling, Hisoka faced the extremely angry Illumi who hated the way his sister's face was flushing. "You know...I really hate you, Hisoka. More than anything and everyone else." He glared and the young man next to Illumi blushed.

"Man...He IS hot..." The moment those words left his lips, Hisoka laughed.

"If you're talking about me, thanks, but I'd rather hear that from a certain girl..." He glanced at the bright red Akuma. The guy he presumed to be Ruji turned to look at her.

"You mean Aku-chi?" Ruji smiled. "She's so cute! I always try to get her to wear the clothes I make but she always refuses..." He pouted and gave Akuma a teary eyed look. Hisoka patted him on the shoulder.

"That makes us comrades..." Hisoka nodded and Akuma sighed. "I also want to see her wear cute stuff..." Another annoyed sigh passed Akuma's lips. "I want to take pictures and keep them with me for forever and ever and ev-" He was cut off when Akuma laughed. He glanced over to her.

"Like you keep a picture of Illumi to keep with you? And Ronald McDonald?" She gave him a clod, harsh look. "For a young man who says he loves me, you seem to like to play around too much.." She continued to give him that look until he gave her the "puppy eyes" look. "N-not that I care who you like..." She muttered.

_"So cute...Woah, wait a second! What the hell am I thinking?!" _She blushed at the thought. Hisoka's eyes met hers and she recalled what almost happened. _"He almost k-k-kissed me..."_ She thought before hitting herself on the head.

"Who stutters in their own head?! Idiot!" She found herself staring into his eyes but her eyes went from his to his lips. She blushed and looked away but Hisoka had noticed, and, while smirking, he came up with a plan to tease her.

"Hey, Ruji-kun~" He said in an almost flirty voice, acting as if he were interested in him in 'that' way. He could tell that she was a total fujoshi by the way she couldn't take her eyes off of the two of them. "Let's go hang out later today, 'kay?" Hisoka wrapped his arms around Ruji and intentionally rubbed his leg against the other young man's before letting the boy go and skipping off to check out the preforming stage.

"That was...sexual harassment..." Ruji fell to his knees, blushing.

"Ruji, you're supposed to be pissed off, not blushing. And Ju- I mean, Akuma, you should hurry up and get rid of that nosebleed." Illumi shook his head and walked away to join Hisoka, Akuma following him, using her sleeve to wipe away the blood. She paused for a moment, putting one hand over her heart.

"What was that...?" She whispered. _"It felt like my heart was hurting when he was flirting with Ruji...it was almost unbearable..."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Hisoka who called her over.

_"It's probably nothing! If it happens again, I'll go home and let the doctors check me out."_ She ran over to Hisoka and the others, trying to ignore the things weighing on both her mind and heart.

* * *

**Lilith: Like I said before, the singing is in the next chapter, sorry!**

**Akuma: ...**

**Lilith: And so is a lot of other stuff!**

**Akuma: ...**

**Lilith: So...uh...Now I'm getting the silent treatment...**

**Ruji: If you hurry and review, Aku-chi'll figure out what that feeling is~!**

**Lilith: Right! So see you all next chapter.**


	15. I Broke My Own Heart

**Lilith: So, where were we?  
**

**Hisoka: Who knows?**

**Illumi: Don't ask me.**

**Akuma: It's that chapter. The one everyone wanted to read with Illumi singing.**

**Illumi: Damn, you remembered...**

**Everyone else: O_O Illumi cursed!**

**Lilith: Wait...Oh, sorry, I have to put it off another chapter.**

* * *

**Answering Reviews:**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_She paused for a moment, putting one hand over her heart._

_"What was that...?" She whispered. "It felt like my heart was hurting when he was flirting with Ruji...it was almost unbearable..." Her thoughts were interrupted by Hisoka who called her over._

_"It's probably nothing! If it happens again, I'll go home and let the doctors check me out." She ran over to Hisoka and the others, trying to ignore the things weighing on both her mind and heart._

* * *

**Chapter 15: I Broke My Own Heart **

* * *

It wasn't five minutes before Hisoka was surrounded by girls, all of them admiring the man, clearly attracted to him. Akuma felt the slightly stabbing feeling. She cluched her chest and Hisoka glanced at her. When she avoided his eyes, he flashed the girls a fake smile before pushing past them to get to her.**  
**

"Juliet?" He said softly, into her ear. She blushed, trying to ignore him, feeling the stabbing feeling no longer. "Are you okay, my love?" She shook her head, muttering.

"I'm fine...just a lot of people. I'm going to register us for the band, duet, and single singer event. Then there's a sports festival I want to go to." Her voice was so low and soft that if Hisoka wasn't who he was, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Okay...Be safe, and don't accept candy from strange men." He smiled before pulling a piece of candy from his pocket and holding it out to her. "Want some candy?" He laughed at her expression and popped a piece into his mouth. "You should see yourself right now!" He smiled as she took the candy from his hand.

"You told me not to take candy from strange men..." She said, a small smile on her face. "So I was going to do as you told me..."

"Ehhh?! But I'm not strange, I'm Hisoka~!" Hisoka whined.

"That just makes it worse." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later." She skipped away and Hisoka felt like spring had just come, feeling like flowers were going to pop up in the back ground and the atmosphere around him would sparkle. He lightly touched the spot she kissed on his cheek with his fingertips.

"I could die happy..." He smile and Illumi, from behind him, said something to ruin his mood.

"Please do. You don't _have_ to be happy though...I'd prefer you being in pain when you die, writhing at my feet, apologizing for every single time you hurt my sister or made her fall for you, and begging me to let you live in hopes that she could ever forgive you." Illumi gave Hisoka a cold look with none of his murderous intent hidden.

"You don't like me much, do you, Illumi?" Hisoka asked, slightly offended. Illumi's cold look only grew colder and colder until he answered the question.

"No I don't. In fact, I hate you more than anyone who's ever lived. You came back after so many years, after nearly killing her because you were in a panic, and you start trying to take away the only chance I'd ever get. The only chance I'd ever get to be with the only girl- no, the only person- I've ever loved! I was content on watching over her and slowly developing a relationship with her...without her remembering." Illumi's fingernails dug into the skin of his palm, warm blood dripping from his fist to the ground.

"Illumi-kun! You're bleeding!" Ruji paniced, pulling out a napkin, but Illumi ignored him._  
_

"You hurt her, you know. Even though she doesn't remember it, her scars are still there. She has nightmares every night." He paused, trying to keep his feelings from taking over. "It's your fault, Hisoka. That's why I can't help but hate you." He looked away from the other man to focus his attention on some nearby bushes.

"Who's there?" Illumi asked, his voice once more void of emotion.

"Oh, crap! He found us, what are we gonna do, boss? Aku-chan will know we've been following her!" The group heard whispering from the previously mentioned bush.

"Get it together, Nobunaga!" This time it was another voice. "They haven't found the other teams yet, right, Matchi?" It was Chrollo's voice, Hisoka realized.

"Right. Why are we stalking them?" The soft voice of a woman was heard.

"Chrollo, Matchi, Nobunaga, I know it's you. And, just for the record, I don't like the idea of being spied on." Hisoka's voice was sharp and Ruji flinched.

"Ah...crap..." Nobunaga stood up, laughing. "We were just...Well, you're a bit of a creep, and Akuma-chan's kinda cute, you know." He laughed again, ignoring Hisoka's, and Illumi's, murderous aura.

"Nobody calls our little Juliet cute except us!" Hisoka snapped and Illumi hit him on the head.

"She's not ours cause I'd never share with the likes of _you_." Illumi made sure to put emphasis on the word 'you'.

"You're right. So she's just mine." Hisoka rubbed the top of his head with one hand, wincing slightly.

"Hell no!" Illlumi snapped and the sound of of something snapping told them that they should this argument before they dig their graves even deeper for themselves.

"Since when have I been yours, or anybody's for that mater?" Akuma smiled coldly at him, the atmosphere around her more frightening than even Hisoka's.

"Uh...That is...I can explain why I said that..." Hisoka said, slightly flustered.

"Please do." Her voice was still cold and the others cold feel a strong arctic wind coming from her direction.

"I love you and by the way you react to my teasing I thought that maybe..." Hisoka smiled sincerely, the smile shocking everyone but Akuma, who simply avoided looking into his eyes, fearing that if she did, the feelings she was having would become even stronger. "...just maybe...that is...Do you love me at all, Juliet?"

The question hit her harder than even she was expecting. She wanted to say yes, but she was a Zaoldyeck! She wasn't supposed to love! She couldn't let herself have feelings.

"No. Are you joking?" She laughed, acting like she wasn't at all hurting herself with what she was saying.

_"Eh? What am I doing?"_ Akuma thought, feeling like she was no longer in her own body but only an observer, watching as Hisoka's heart shattered bit by bit. _"No...stop...I don't...I don't really feel this way! I...don't want to hurt him!"_

"How could I ever love someone like you, Hisoka? What makes you think that you're so great that you can capture the heart of a Zaoldyeck?" She smirked. "Are you really that full of yourself?"

_"No! I don't feel that way! That's not me! Cut it out! Hisoka..." _Akuma's internal conflict continued as Hisoka's heart finally fell apart.

"I...I see." Hisoka faked a smile, lowering his head so the others wouldn't see the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Hey, Illumi, let's go ahead and get ready to sing."

After glancing at his sister, Illumi, along with the others, followed Hisoka up to the stage area. "Okay..."

* * *

**Akuma's P.O.V.**

* * *

I didn't realize it until this happened.

I feel to my knees, tears poring down my cheeks, pulling my hat down to cover my face. It made sense now and it hurt. It hurt to know that I had hurt him. It hurt because I understood what I had done.

I loved Hisoka. I guess I always did, so it never really started...but...

Why'd I do that? Why'd I hurt him? Why'd I hurt myself?

I had just broken my own heart along with Hisoka's.

And I didn't know how to say sorry to him for it.

* * *

**Lilith: I'm sooo sorry! I loved this end to much to let it go! Illumi will sing! Just not this time. Sorrryyy! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! T_T**

**But please**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	16. You're Going To Have To Admit It

**So, you guys didn't like the last chapter? I promise that she won't tell him yet, but I also want you to know that the story won't end after they get together.**

**Illumi will also find love soon. And this is where I start making things closer to HunterXHunter with others from the main cast...Well chapter after next I will.  
**

**People will be OOC. I own nothing.  
**

**Enjoyz it!**

* * *

**Answers to reviews:**

**isaprogamer:**

**I guess I screwed up that chapter then...And well, stuff happens. She may, she may not. JK, I already have the rest written down on paper. And you think so...I like creepy guys...**

**Like Hisoka.**

**I have a big crush on Hisoka...**

**I'm jelly of Aiko and Akuma. **

**Btw, Aiko's from my new HisokaXOC story, "So What If I'm Not A Good Girl?!" **

* * *

**Chapter 16: You're Going To Have To Admit It**

* * *

**Akuma's POV:**

* * *

After crying for a while, I collected the shards of myself and my heart. I couldn't let this go on. I had to talk to Hisoka. I had to set this right!

I got up, wishing I could slap myself without looking strange. I walked slowly in the direction of where they were walking when I suddenly had an idea.

"There's a solo contest so maybe, just maybe..." I smiled. "Perfect! I just have to think of lyrics! After one of my many talents is composing!" I felt like laughing. It was so simple! And I wouldn't even have to talk to him!

* * *

**Akuma Z.'s Private Mind Theater (Chibi Form)**

* * *

**Hisoka: "I'm sorry I never noticed how you really felt..."**

**Akuma: "It's okay...Let's never fight again!"**

**Hisoka: "I love you so much, Juliet..."**

**Akuma: "Yeah, and I l...l...lov-"**

* * *

"ARGGGGGGG! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!" I turned a deep shade of red and yelled before throwing myself onto the ground and rolling around. Around then a really pretty girl approached me, giggling.

"Hey, I'm Minami Honda! Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand and I stared at her in slight disbelief. A normal person was talking to me?!

"Yeah...Nice to meet ya'...I'm Juliet...Well, people call me Akuma, but that's kinda like an alias..." I looked around and found that everyone was gawking at us. I felt my head to make sure my wig was in place. Other than that, I could think of no other reason why they were staring. Absolutely no reason!

"Hey, hey! Akuma-chi, sing for me! I wanna hear your voice!" She smiled and I looked at her in slight confusion.

"Why?" She laughed and gave me a cute smile.

"Cause I'm looking for a duet partner! If you don't already have one, a girl like you is fair game!" I laughed.

"You make it sound like I'm an animal being hunted!" She laughed too and I smiled.

"Well, a pretty girl like you might as well be an animal worth hunting in some men's eyes." She sighed as she sat down on the bench and extended a hand to me. "Come on, don't let your clothes get dirty." She paused for a moment before correcting herself. "Even more dirty anyway."

I accepted her hand and got up before plopping down right next to her. "Yeah, they're dirty, got a problem? I'm not exactly a neat freek so my brother's kinda like my housewife..." I chuckled and Minami looked slightly surprised.

"You have a brother?" She asked and I thought for a while before responding.

"Yeah, half brothers at least." I held up two fingers. "Two older ones and who knows how many younger younger ones." I smiled as I remembered what it was like back then at home where I had so few memories. "One is like a total shut in pig! He's also kinda perverted and mainly likes the 2D world. Not that I can blame him..." I giggled nervously, afraid that would scare her off.

"What about the other one?!" I smiled. She still wanted to be around me!

"He's really cool! He's good looking, smart, good at cleaning, organised, strong..." I trailed off remembering what had had happened that day at the school.

* * *

_"I love you."_

_I froze. That wasn't my memories of Hisoka. That was Illumi's voice._

_"What'd you say?" I asked, my voice shaky._

_"I said that I love you." Illumi stated again and my eyes went wide._

* * *

"Minami-chan...You're cute and easy to get along with...You must have had some kind of romance in your life so...what does it feel like to be in love? What should you do if you can't return someone's feeling because you have feelings for someone you shouldn't?" Tears were falling from my eyes as I lowered my head.

"Hmm...I guess, you should just tell them why you can't and let them cry if they want to. Tell them that you love someone else. Be rather straight forward about it but also let them know that you're there for them." She thought for a moment and I fell completely silent.

_"So I should tell him that the one I love is his former best friend not him?" _

"But as for what it's like to be in love, I guess it depends on who you are and if it's your first love. First loves are complicated but, trust me, it doesn't get less complicated after your first love is over. But based on my own experience, love is like...something that feels wonderful because you think you have everything figured out but then...you get hurt even easier! You over think things that the person you love does, you can't sleep well, you dream about him or her, and you keep wondering if they love you back or not! You wonder if he really means everything he says and does..."

She coughed before letting out an irritated sigh. "It can either be heaven or hell." I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Damn...So I really do love him..." I muttered before she continued.

"But it's easy to think that you're in love when you're not." I looked at her and saw a bit of hope for my future. Maybe I could be a normal girl who isn't in love with the man who killed her fake friends. "Like when a guy really likes you and does all sorts of kind stuff for you and makes your heart race...you can easily think you really love him but find out that you don't."

After thinking for a few moments, I smiled. "Thanks, Minami. That really helped me out!"

She looked at me, curious. "Why are you asking that anyway?" I blushed and decided to tell the truth.

"My half brother Illumi, the cool one, said that he's in love with me. But the one I thought I loved was an old friend of ours. A lot's happened and I wanted to make sure what I was feeling wasn't love. If I fell in love, it'd be...bad. Father'd most likely decide against letting me inherit the family business. It's a dream of mine to take over and change the way it is. Hell, I'm not even sure If they'll keep allowing me to live."

I smiled sadly as she asked, "Can't you just leave the family?"

"Are you kidding? They'd kill me and make it look like suicide. If it's not my family then it'll be complete strangers who knew people that my family killed." I paused and looked at Minami. "Why am I telling _you_ all of this anyway? No offence but..."

She smiled and gave me a small, short hug. Once she released me she said, "I have a trustworthy face. Besides, we're already friends so why not?" She smiled and announced, "I've decided without hearing you sing. You're going to be my duet partner no matter what!"

At that moment, the announcement was made to gather for the duet competition. We quickly fled to the gathering area and it suddenly occurred to me.

"Minami! Have you already decided on a song?! I have an idea if you haven't!"

"Let's hear it then." She grinned and I pulled out my MP3 and handed it to her after setting the sound and throwing my headphones on her head. As she listened to it, someone bumped into me, causing me to fall over. A familiar hand was extended to me and I accepted the help.

As Hisoka pulled me to my feet, I heard him whisper, "I'll make sure you say it. You'll have to admit, Juliet." He smirked and learned close to my ear and added, "Because you don't really hate me."

He walked away calmly as I stood there, my heart pounding. "What the hell...?"

Minami took the headphones off and dragged me closer to the curtains. We were on the stage, hiding behind the curtains with the other teams.

"Look, bishies!" She quietly squealed. I admit she was right when she said they were bishies but there bishies I knew.

It was Illumi and Hisoka on the stage, ready to sing.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER FOR SURE! **

**Illumi's gonna sing! With Hisoka!**

**Review maybe?**


	17. Goodnight Ruji

**People will be OOC. I own nothing cause I'm just playing the sandbox that the original creator built. I make no profit besides fun.  
**

**Get ready for bishies singing.**

**Oh, I don't own the song. Duh.**

**Enjoy it, please!**

* * *

**Answers to reviews:**

**isaprogamer:**

**Yeah, they do! Sounds like a disease like "Bieber" Makes me think of a doctor with a grim look saying, "I'm so sorry but you have the ****Biebers..it's fatal and has no cure. May you rest in peace..."**

******And I'm glad you like Minami, she's gonna be around for a while.**

******No, no my friend. Not yet... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Goodnight Ruji**

* * *

Akuma took a deep breath as she heard Hisoka's voice as he started to introduce himself.

"Good evening. My name is Hisoka and my duet partner's name is..." He trailed off, waving his hand in Illumi's direction so Illumi would say his own name.

"Illumi Zaoldyeck." Illumi said coolly, his poker face charming the girls and judges before he even preformed. Akuma cursed quietly and Minami looked at her, puzzled.

"Illumi Nii-san and Hisoka? Those two teamed up will cause problems if we want to win..." She muttered. "Since they're really hot...wait..." She smiled and turned to Minami. "Do I look boyish right now?"

"Eh?! Um...sorta. You'd look cuter if you took of the wig and changed intro a dress..." She sighed. "And if you're going to try and look like a shota, it won't work. We can't try to be better looking guys. We have to use girl charms."

Akuma looked at her in shock, "You knew it was a wig?!"

"Duh. Your red hair's falling out so take it off and change quickly!" Minami pulled out a dress from who knows where and shoved Akuma to an empty area behind the stage. While Akuma changed, she applied light make up to herself and prepared to give her newest a makeover as well. "She's rather cute...And so that Illumi guy's her brother?! If he didn't love her, I'd try to talk to him. I don't want another broken heart. But then again, I wouldn't mind being her sister in law..."

"M-Minami-chan...? I changed into it..." Akuma stepped out into the same area as her new best friend, blushing a deep red color as people stared. She fiddled with her thumb as she shyly looked up at Minami who was looking at her with wide eyes.

_"You're...If you're that pretty, why'd you try to hide it?"_ Minami thought before saying, "Oh, Juliet-chan...It looks so perfect on you...Let me fix your hair and you'll be the best looking girl here if you aren't already!" Akuma blushed even more at the praise and pulled on the bottom seam on the dress, trying to tug it down.

"It feels too short...I'm used to skirts and dresses that go down to my knees..." Minami took her hands away from the dress.

"No, it's perfect for you. Now stand still while I curl your hair and to hell with makeup." She pulled out her curling iron, letting it heat up as they watched Illumi and Hisoka, their attention rarely wavering. They had just told the judges their song, handed in all electronic devices, and listened and agreed to the rules.

"May we start now? I'm getting bored...And I want her to hurry up and hear us!" Hisoka whined to the judges.

"Her?" They raised an eyebrow. And Hisoka chuckled and blushed slightly and Illumi's cheeks turned slightly pink but only slightly.

"The girl we've both loved for years!" They both said, though Illumi said it with less emotion.

When she heard that, Akuma's face all but bust into flames. Minami chuckled and Hisoka glanced over at Akuma...and was left frozen in place, breathless from what he saw. Minami was almost done curling her hair into long spiraling curls that looked so soft that he wanted to touch them, her eyes were their original color, just like he loved them, her pale skin shining ever so lightly in the lighting...and her dress was perfect for her, not too frilly, not too long, and the perfect shade of dark blue.

The ribbon in her hair matched the deep blue dress with the polka dots, minus the dots, and like the ribbon around her waist, which was most likely sewn onto the dress, was made of what looked like silk and lace. It had straps, not sleeves and more of her light, lovely skin showed. Hisoka stared, eyes wide, heart racing, and face slightly flushed.

"Hisoka?" Illumi tugged on his arm, not looking at what Hisoka was seeing. When he got no response, he yelled in his ear. "HISOKA!"Even this only got a slight response from Hisoka who tore his eyes away from Akuma.

"Yeah?" He asked, still slightly enchanted. Illumi looked at him suspiciously.

"Our duet. We have to start now." He made a hand signal to the judges who prepared to start the music. Hisoka finally snapped out of his small Akuma induced trance. He rushed over to the middle of the stage, next to Illumi.

"Right..." His face face was still flushed and he felt like he should look back at her but he restrained himself. He had to sing this, just so she'd realize that he wasn't as hurt by her words as she thought.

As the music started, Hisoka took a deep breath and grinned. She was going to have to say that she really liked him, even if only as a friend.

"Hey, Juliet...You're watching because of _me_, right?" He whispered. As if she heard him, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, her nod. He smiled warmly and Illumi kicked him.

"What was that for?!" He yelled and Illumi looked at him in disgust.

"You were smiling like a pervert and it creeped me out." Illumi answered simply.

"I...I'm not a pervert! Sure I do tend to act like one from time to time but...I prefer to call myself a perverted gentleman!" Hisoka yelled, blushing slightly with embarrassment. "I'm not a pervert! Right, Juliet?!" he turned to her only to find that she was doing her best to avoid eye contact with an expression that wasn't exactly denying Illumi's accusation.

"Juliet...Is that really how you see me...?" Hisoka almost cried. He looked at the Phantom Troupe members in the audience, who unlike Akuma, didn't even bother avoiding eye contact. "You guys are all so mean!" He pretended to cry as he covered his face with his hands.

He heard Akuma giggle and grinned. "Hey, Juliet! I love ya'!" He yelled just to see how she'd react.

"Shut up, perverted gentleman!" She shouted back, laughing and blushing at the same time. "I know you do!"

Hisoka got another kick, this time in the back of the leg. He fell over as Illumi glared. The audience was laughing so loudly that no one was able to hear Akuma's next few words besides Minami. Illumi saw her lips move though and, being adept in lip reading, deciphered it.

Illumi lowered his head as the audience's noise levels lowered. When they were as quiet as they were going to get, the judges asked, "If I may ask, why'd you choose this song? Not that there's anything wrong with it! It's just a question we've decided to ask each pair."

"Oh, it's be-" Hisoka started to say before being interrupted by Illumi.

"It's because we love the same girl, like we said before." His voice was cold but contained the slightest bit of hurt. "I know she could never love me and that maybe, in other people's eyes, my love for her may be a sin. But you know, it's true. You don't choose who you fall in love with, even if you know they could never love you back or if you know they love someone else. Even if that person was your best friend when you were children." He glanced at Hisoka.

"And that girl has a past with someone else that used to be close to me. I'm the only one out of the three of us who remembers it but...I dreamed about being that boy. A lot happened but I remember that burning desire to be him, the one she had so many feelings for in the past...and even now. That's why I begged Hisoka to sing this with me. I want to make sure that if my feelings for her are swept away, at least she'll remember what they had back then as well."

He clenched his fists. "And why he feels like he's hurt her before. If he's going to be the one she chooses in the end, at least I can make sure they can be happy without having to worry about them experiencing pain from remembering what it was later on...This song is my only hope to jog their memories unless I put them in danger of death. That's why I chose this song."

"Illu-chan..." Hisoka said, touched.

"Don't call me that." Illumi said, pressing his foot to his head, giving off a scary aura.

"I'm sorry, sir. Please forgive me, sir." He said seriously and quickly.

"That's better." Akuma's brother removed his foot from Hisoka's head. "Now stop flailing around on the ground like a dying fish and get ready to sing."

"I am not flailing!" Hioka protested but was shot another glare from Illumi. "I mean, right away, sir."

Akuma started to giggle and Minami grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

That's when the music started. Illumi was first to sing.

_"Stained in sepia tone,  
I look and I see that it's a scene I've witnessed before."_

Then Hisoka sang,

_"By the sky's solemnity,  
I look above a lamenting twilight shore and I feel..."_

Illumi's turn came again and he sang in a sad, almost panicked tone,

_"Look at me, I'm falling to pieces. I'm alone... Oh, I'm gonna lose it."_

Hisoka's eyes filled with tears that could easily be fake but he seemed to be sincere as he sang,

_"Clasping tight at my faded mem'ries - O God, don't take it away!"_

Illumi's head was still lowered as he sang,

_"Time is such a cruel mistress. Remind me, please, why I'm gonna miss this?"_

Hisoka's voice was all that Akuma really paid attention to as he sang, with even more sincerity.

_"Send a sign, remind me one last time: why am I here?!"_

Then, together, they sang in perfect harmony.

_"Because,  
I feel so empty without you here!  
My heart, my heart, is melting away to leave a darkened void.  
And to lose that time, that ache, is my deepest fear.  
I want to..."_

_"Remember!_  
_Our holy tainted passion, in our black, toxic fashion_  
_If time could rewind I'd find myself,_  
_Recalling that moment of faded bliss, that warm summer_  
_I spent with you in a euphoric lust."_

_"Remember!_  
_And tell me of that moment, that sinful enjoyment._  
_And why do you cry when I don't see you? A_  
_If I could, I would fly straight through time back to that place,_  
_To find the reason behind this pain in my being."_

Hisoka's eyes stared right into Akuma's as he sang, wondering what this had to do with the two of them.

_"Sweat ran through our hair, _  
_And salted our forbidden kisses and made me want you..."_

Next Illumi sang, His head raised, but there was something wrong...He wasn't making an expression he'd usually make. It was more full of pain and it troubled his young sister.

_"More silent you became - I looked in your eyes and_  
_I witnessed the pain inside you."_

They took turns singing, first Hisoka, then Illumi. **(A/N: I know, you'll hate me for this but I'm just going to change how I was doing this halfway through. If there's an H next to it, it's Hisoka, if it has an I, it's Illumi, If there's a B it's both. Okay? Sorry.)**

(H) _"Locked inside of you was forever... Intrinsically linked..."_

(I) _ "I saw the poison that took you like a narcolepsy."_

(H) _"The brightness of your fragile profile was too much for me."_

(I) _"Even if the light was nothing more than an Imitation!"_

Akuma's heart raced at they sang perfectly. It finally hit her that two guys like THAT had fallen for her! It was kind of amazing. "I feel like nanami from UtaPri..." She mumbled.

(B) _"Remember!  
Our holy tainted passion, in our black, toxic fashion.  
If time could rewind I'd find myself,  
Recalling that moment of faded bliss, that warm summer  
I spent with you in a euphoric lust."_

_"Remember!_  
_And tell me of that moment, that sinful enjoyment._  
_And why do you cry when I don't see you?_  
_If I could, I would fly straight through time back to that place_  
_To find the reason behind this pain in my being."_

_"I will call your name again and again and for eternity.  
Seek that memory, follow my voice,  
Even if it grows hoarse!"_

_"Remember!  
"How could I forget you?!" I scream, the shards of my heart  
Cutting through my yearning, tear-soaked hands.  
Come back to me, where did you go? I will follow you  
Even if that means straight into hell!"_

The girls screamed, the judges gaped, and Minami smiled before sighing dreamily. "Your brother's amazing..."

"Y-You think so?" Akuma asked and Minami grinned.

"Yeah! He's just my type! And since you have something to say to that other guy, he's free and untaken!" She winked and Akuma's face burned.

(B) _"Remember!_  
_I'm on my knees, I'm praying to hear you once more saying,"_

(I)_ ""We're tied by fate...""_

(H)_ "and "I love you so"."_

(B)_ "We'll be seeing each other again so very soon_  
_Even if this last act is counted as a sinful one..."_

_"Remembering you, ah..._  
_I fade to black..."_

_"Remember!"_

As the music ended, the judges decided on their scores. One ten, two nines, and two more sixes.

"That makes...40?!" Hisoka cheered. "Now it's Juliet's turn, right, Illumi?" He turned to Illumi who had already gone. He shrugged and left the stage so Akuma and Minami could take their places.

* * *

**With Illumi:**

* * *

"Father? I'm ready to bring her back with me now. Once she's done with her current job I'll make sure she comes along."

He waited.

"Yes. It'll be done target, Ruji, will die."

* * *

**With Hisoka:**

* * *

"Hmm? Who is this?" He asked after answering his phone.

"It's me!" Came his answer. "Duh. They gave me time to make a short phone call. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said."

"Juliet? No, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it." She could hear his smile, even through the phone.

"Well, I have to go!" She suddenly hung up.

Hisoka hit himself to make sure that this wasn't a dream before cheering. "I GOT HER PHONE NUMBER!"

* * *

**With Akuma:**

* * *

"I'm Minami! This is Juliet! And our chosen song is an english version of Hanaji from Maria Holic because we love the song! Yay!" Minami yelled and Akuma laughed.

"Please note that both of us are straight...I'm pretty sure. So don't take it seriously please." She sighed. **(A/N: A means Akuma, M means Minami.)**

A: _"I'm being brushed aside (moe), being held super tight! (chau)  
I'm just so surprised (no), I don't believe me eyes!  
Feelings inside of me (I), burst simultaneously (Love)  
My heart's beating crazy at HIGH TENSION! (Girls!)"_

M: _"I came for one reason alone, to find the one I can call my own  
I'll get that girl no matter what's in my way  
All these flowers are in bloom, they can be related to girls' too  
Happiness has bloomed for me today!"_

A: _"Of all people why only him? He just had to figure it out_  
_And now he's driving me up the walls!_  
_Suddenly I came out to him, though it was an accident_  
_I can't stand it, all this torment, stop it oh stop it just stop! Aha~!"_

_"Being driven up the walls, don't know what to do at all  
This boy is abusing me with all he's got  
(I can't stand it!)  
Such a sick, sadistic guy!"_

M: "_Can't escape or run and hide_  
_But his looks...I really, really can't deny_  
_(Someone help me!)_

_I'm crying like child (moe), thoughts are rushing to my mind (chau)_  
_Feelings inside of me (no), make my heart beat_  
_Can't hold it anymore (I), just like I did before (Love)_  
_My nose is bleeding crazy at HIGH TENSION! (Girls!)"_

Their score was lower than Hisoka and Illumi's but still pretty good. Minami left to get lunch and as it got dark, Akuma met up with Ruji. They talked for an hour before, like planned, there was a power outage.

"Ruji-kun?" Akuma, who could always see perfectly in the dark, "I'm really so sorry...I liked you a lot. You were one of my friends but a job is a job. Don't hold it against me, okay?"

"What are you t-" In a flash, his blood flew everywhere and his heart was a torn out and crushed organ.

"Good night, Ruji. Sleep well." She said, turning and walking away calmly. Illumi was waiting for her, holding out a handkerchief.

"To wipe off the blood." He explained and she smiled in thanks as she took it. "Earlier, you tried to tell Hisoka something. I think I already know what it was but...mind telling me so I know for sure?"

"Oh, that. I was just trying to tell him how I felt." After they were far away from the crime scene, they waited for transportation to home. Around the time it arrived, the power came back on.

* * *

**With Ruji's Corpse:**

* * *

"Hmm...My daughter did this? She takes after her father, Silva then..." A woman with the same red hair as Akuma laughed. "Let's go. I'll greet her at a later date. She waved at her servants and they left.

* * *

**With Akuma and Illumi:**

* * *

"How you feel?" Ilumi inquire and Akuma smiled sadly.

"Yes. Something like, I dunno, 'I love you too, Hisoka.' You know what I mean?"

* * *

**BIG NEWS! Next chapter Aku goes home and she and Hisoka finally...But it's not the end! Illumi gets to have love too! And don't forget the Phantom Troupe! Much fun later on!**

**Drop me a review?**


	18. I Love You Too, Psycho Clown

**People will be OOC. I own nothing cause I'm just playing the sandbox that the original creator built. I make no profit besides fun.  
**

**IT'S HERE! THE CHAPTER WHERE HISOKAXAKUMA BECOMES REALITY!**

**Hints of yaoi, maybe. I really kinda ship the IllumiXChrollo pairing and I've been thinking of hinting at KilluaXKurapika in the future, but it's just a thought. Don't hate me cause...**

**I'M A FUJOSHI FOR LIFE!**

**But if you don't like the idea of it just tell me. It'll just be fluffy stuff.**

**Enjoy it, please!**

* * *

**Answers to reviews:**

* * *

**Chapter 18: "I Love You Too, Psycho Clown." **

* * *

_"How you feel?" Ilumi inquired and Akuma smiled sadly._

_"Yes. Something like, I dunno, 'I love you too, Hisoka.' You know what I mean?"_

* * *

"Home...It's been a long time..." She smiled and looked out the window of the bus. They didn't want to attract attention so they let the driver who picked them up drive them up to the airport but no further. After that they went by airship until they made their way to the bus stop. Illumi seemed a bit gloomy as they waited for the bus but once they were on, he tied up his hair and put on sunglasses to hide his identity and for some reason, he seemed just like his usual self.

Well, except for the fact that he looked and was kind of acting like a celebrity.

"Illu-nii...Does daddy hate me?" She asked, her eyes like that of a sad puppy. Her brother didn't even turn his head before answering,

"Not really. Mother does though." He took out his phone and started to text someone. Akuma looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Minami gave you her phone number and email? She moves fast..." She giggled when her brother sighed. "Hey, hey, is she going to be my sister-in-law one day?" She teased and Illumi took one small moment to wonder how such an immature girl could be his sister.

"No. She wanted to keep in contact because she considers you to be a friend. And besides, she has good taste." Illumi continued to type out his message before sending it to his sister's friend.

"In men?" Akuma asked, still grinning.

"In music!" He quickly corrected her. "And friends." Akuma's face turned slightly pink.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks..." She turned to look out the window once more.

"You were Father's favorite, you know, since you're his only daughter, despite you being the child of an affair he had. That's why Mother hates you and why father drugged you so that your memories would be suppressed until you turned seventeen. Which is why you have that bracelet. If it isn't broken, your memories haven't completely returned to you." He motioned to her wrist. "You've got younger siblings-Killua, Kallato, and Alluka. But don't worry, none of them have taken your room. It's the same as it was when you left."

Illumi looked back down at his phone again and raised his head to add, "Father banned Hisoka from ever visiting you and drugged him too. But the drugs he used were more sophisticated and targeted just one chunk of his memory instead of, like in your case, erasing the whole damn thing, from the day you were born. The drugs are wearing off early so Father persuaded mother into letting you come home early. That job with Ruji was a test in a way." He put his phone in his jacket pocket. "He'll explain the rest when we get there."

"Eh...Is grandfather still alive and kicking? He was always making sure I trained hard..." Akuma asked as the tour guide started talking. She acted unaffected by the information but Illumi could tell that wasn't the case at all.

"Yes, but he's always drinking health drinks." Illumi sighed but seemed to cheer up when his phone vibrated.

"Another text? And do they even work? The health drinks, I mean." Akuma asked him, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Mm-hmm" He answered, typing as quickly as he could. "He seems to think they do.

She laughed and got a book thrown at her by the tour guide. "Are you going to listen or not?! I don't work my butt off so you people can chat when I'm talking! I only do this job because it pays well and I want to teach others! Besides, didn't your parents tell you that it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking?! Jeez!" She puffed up her chest and Akuma laughed.

"Manners? I learned them but my parents thought that the family trade was more important for me to learn." She smiled and the tour guide shuddered, wondering why a kid was giving her such an uneasy feeling.

"Family trade?" She inquired and the smile on Akuma's face grew.

"Assassination. You said that the family was made up of people, correct? And only five children? You're wrong."

"W-what?" The guide stuttered, confused and shocked.

"There's six children." She held up six fingers. "One daughter-Juliet Zaoldyeck. Five sons-Illumi Zaoldyeck, Milluki Zaoldyeck, Killua Zaoldyeck, Kalluto Zaoldyeck, and Alluka Zaoldyeck." She put down a finger each time she listed a name. "Before you ask, I know all this because I'm the daughter and my brother, Illumi, here has been filling me in on what's going on. Now, if you could drive any faster, I'd be grateful." She took out her MP3 and headphones and started to play her music.

"Oh my gods...Hurry up and reach the top!" She yelled at the driver. "It doesn't matter how fast you drive, just get there already!" Her eyes were filled with fear as she watched the seemingly innocent girl who was swaying to the sound of her music and her emotionless brother who was still texting as if everything going on was perfectly normal. She looked around and all the others had the exact same fear in their eyes, except a few men in the back, a young girl about the female Zaoldyeck, and of course, the two Zaoldyeck siblings.

The men were in their twenties, maybe thirties, wearing mostly fur and leather. The one on the left, the pale, tall, scar faced one, was sliding his hand towards his belt, as if getting out a gun, as he blew bubbles with his bubble gum. His hair was the same color as his light pink gum and his eyes were the color of steel. The other was more muscular with black hair, sunglasses, and equally light skin was holding a pocket knife and eyeing the Zaoldyeck girl.

The young girl, not the Zaoldyeck, was smiling as she typed away on her phone. She kept glancing at the young man with the long, raven black hair as if waiting for him to notice her. Her hair was short and an unusual color. She had to be from the city because the only people with hair like that were from there. No girls with wavy, purple hair lived around here. Her eyes were a light sky blue color. She was cute, no matter how you looked at her, but was also odd.

Suddenly, the male Zaoldyeck looked up from his phone and turned around in his seat. "So that's how you knew...Minami, what the hell are you doing here?" His sister asked, also looking at the purple haired girl.

"What do you think I'm doing, Juliet?! Stalking you and your brother of course!" She grinned and Juliet laughed.

"Only two people I know could say that with such a straight face. You and..." Illumi started to say but trailed off when he saw his sister's sad face. He knew who she was thinking about. It was _him._

Hisoka.

It was hard to accept at first, for Illumi anyway, that she could fall in love with that same guy twice. Even after she nearly died because of him so many years ago... He was always going to make her fall for him no matter what Illumi did. As her brother, he tried to kill Hisoka once before but she defended him. She was a gentle little girl back then but she still had a fierce, determined, and deadly look in her eyes that said, "I'll protect this man til the day I die if I have to." But despite the courage she conveyed, there were tears from fear in eyes.

She wasn't afraid of Hisoka, a future psychopath, she was afraid of him, her own brother. He had scared her by trying to kill the man who was the true threat to her. That's when he realised what she felt for Hisoka, although he was unaware how deeply she felt it.

Love?

Illumi never considered it until he saw that. But when he did, he understood things about both his sister and himself. He loved her and she loved him. The two were in love and no matter how Illumi tried, he'd never get between them. But he tried anyway and failed.

He had to give up on this love and find a new one.

"Whatever." He tried to hide the contempt in his voice but both Akuma and Minami heard it. Akuma bit her lip and tried not to cry and Minami looked at them with a hint of worry in her eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, the bus came to a sudden halt in front of some giant stone gates.

"We're here! Now please leave us alone!" The tour guide yelled at them and Minami quickly hopped off. Akuma and Illumi followed in complete silence until the men from the back of the bus tapped Akuma on the shoulder.

"Hey, missy. You really one of them Zaoldyecks?" The tall one asked and the other took off his sunglasses. Akuma nodded in response. "That's too bad...You see, I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out with us..." He held his gun to her head and his friend pressed the knife to her throat. "Because now, we'll have to kill you."

A laugh escaped Akuma's lips as Illumi took off his sunglasses. "Hey, Illumi? What do you think he'd do if he were here? He'd kill them wouldn't he? Then he'd smile at me with blood on his face, right? I'm in danger, aren't I? So why isn't he here...? My number one prince in the whole world...My joker...I already miss him!" Tears fell from her eyes. "I never told him. And now I'll never get the chance to cause dad and grandfather will keep me there for the rest of my life, won't they? It's just as bad as dying..."

"Juliet, shut up. Hisoka's not here because he's not sure where you went. He loves you. Isn't that enough? Now shut up and kill these pests before they become a bother to us." Illumi said coldly, making Minami flinch.

Akuma stared into his deep black, almost soulless, eyes before closing her own gray ones. When she opened them again, there was a wide grin spreading across her face. "You're right! Sorry, Nii-san, I let my feelings take ahold of me for a moment! I'm fine now so..." She felt the men tense up by the fact that both of them prepared to kill her if she so much as twitched.

"Don't make any sudden moves, girlie. If you do, we'll kill you, your brother, your friend, and every damn person on that bus!" One threatened and Akuma giggled. She snapped her fingers and made eye contact with Illumi.

"Nii-san, I've got a question to ask. Can you get my mp3 from the bus? I seem to have left it on my seat." She smiled sinisterly, "You can choose the song but no headphones please." Her brother sighed.

As he headed for the bus, Minami could swear she heard him mumble, "We erased your memory, left you in a different part of the world, and gave you a chance to live your life as a different person and guess what? You're still insane." She bit back a laugh and decided not to try to tease Illumi who, despite his mumbling, was smiling just a little.

_"You missed her a lot when she was gone, huh? I guess I can see why... She's a good girl. It's a shame that you'll never really have your little sister back, Illumi. At least, not the same little sister you knew and fell in love with back then." _Minami thought, smiling sadly.

She knew who Akuma was from the moment she saw her. Illumi didn't know, but she was the daughter of the doctor who administered the drugs that wiped Akuma's and Hisoka's memories. After they started to lose their sanity due to the temporary effects of the drug, she watched as her mother electrocuted both of them. Her mother tried to kill them and was murdered right in front of her daughter's eyes.

Minami didn't blame them for her mother's death, no, but did wish she could have know her mother a bit better. It was kind of lonely, with just her and her always busy father. Her mother was a doctor, second best in Yorkshin, her stepfather was head of a company, and her uncle was the secret lover of a very powerful man who just happened to be married to Akuma's mother.

Yeah, she was from a rich family with ties to the Zaoldyecks. So what? When it came down to her personality, she was a totally normal girl so none of that bothered her.

"Found it. Let's see..." He chose the first song on the list, "Right Round." He almost jumped when he heard the music start to burst out of the mp3 player. "Are you trying to go deaf?"

Akuma listened for a few minutes before snapping her fingers and saying, "Stop." The music stopped at her command, making Minami wonder how she had tampered with replayed the lyrics in her head before saying them aloud, in a mere mumble. "You spin my head, right round, right round..." She closed her eyes and continued to mumble, "That's a 360, right?" She took a deep breath of air before letting out a girly scream that scared the crap out of all of them.

"What the hell?!" the man with the knife jumped while his partner looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry! I lied! I lied because he said he'd kill me if I didn't!" She lied, fake tears in her eyes. The lie, as silly as it was, worked and the two men backed up and the taller one pushed her towards his shorter partner. He aimed the gun at her brother instead.

"So you're the real deal? You Zaoldyecks would stoop so low as to threaten innocent young girls? Well, let me tell you this, I'm going to kill you and join the ranks of the Phoenix Guild, the best bounty hunters in the world! They'll have to recognize me then!" As he was preparing to pull the trigger, he heard a scream and some sicking cracks from the direction of his partner.

He shook slightly as he turned to look and fell to the ground in horror, his voice gone. He heard the thud as his partner, with his head facing the wrong direction, fell to the ground, undeniably dead.

"Huh? What's up with that?! His head will only turn 180 degrees! Lame!" She pouted and her brother sighed. "Oh, and the reason why they won't let you join is because you're stupid! You were way too easy to fool and I swear, you saw the mark on the back of my hand and didn't know what it was?!" She pulled her sleeve down with her teeth, as if she didn't want to get any germs from her victim on her clothes.

When she had her sleeve down to her elbow, she held up the hand, which, on the back of it, had the mark of the Phantom Troupe. A spider with the number 14 inside of it in white. "I'm Juliet Zaoldyeck, the fourteenth member of the Phantom Troupe and only daughter of Silva Zaoldyeck. Pleasure to meet you. Now remember, make reservations for me in hell!" She smiled before crushing his throat with the heel of her shoe.

After the man's corpse was put where the 'guard' Zebro, could feed the to Mike, the big purple (guard) dog.

When they passed through the testing gates and reached the main house, Akuma felt severely pissed off. "Who the hell," She started, "would grow a forest in FRONT of their home?!" It was only then that she realised that Minami was still following them. "Um...Illumi? She's still stalking us."

"She is?" He asked as he turned to look.

"Yup. What should we do about it?" She asked, before calling to her like you would a pet.

"She's a person, Juliet, so stop doing that." Illumi sighed.

"Sorry, it was just so tempting. Kind of like seeing pudding in the fridge, knowing that it it isn't yours, but eating it anyway."

"You ate my pudding?" Illumi asked, suddenly giving off a murderous aura.

"Oh, sorry, that was yours?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"Juliet, we live together with just the two of us. Who else would it belong to?" Illumi said in what almost sounded like disbelief.

"Izaya, Sebastian, Syo, Natsuki, Ren, Rin, Yukio, Shizuo, Ciel, Hatsuharu, Kurukochi, Kise, Gui, Shou, Tokiya, England, America, John, Sherlock, The Doctor, Spock, Data, Picar-" Illumi cut her off.

"Those are fictional charectors from anime, sci fi, or British tv shows!" Illumi said, suddenly getting a slight head ache.

"Uh-uh! 1/2 Prince hasn't been adapted to an anime so Gui's a manga character!" She protested before proceeding to pout.

"Whatever..." Illumi ignored her before commenting, "The Doctor only eats fish sticks and custard though."

"I meant the 10th Doctor." Akuma corrected him.

"You like Doctor Who, Illumi?" Minami asked once she caught up and started to breathe normally.

"Akuma's made me watch it with her a few times." He said, neither confirming or denying it. He got up and started pounding his fist on the door and Akuma couldn't resist the temptation.

"Open up! There's a Mad Scientist at your door demanding entry!" Minami giggled while Akuma and Illumi had straight, serious looks on their faces.

"Wait, you're being serious?" She asked, surprised.

The person who answered the door was Illumi's mother. She had bandages all over her face and something like a visor over her eyes with a small focused red light shining where her left eye would be. "Illumi, you've returned! And you must be..." She directed her gaze to Minami who started to fidget. "Juliet?" She diddn't even bother to hide the contempt in her voice.

"No! I'm just a friend of Illumi and Juliet! My name's Minami! I believe you were acquainted with my mother! She's Juliet." She motioned towards Akuma.

"Yeah, I am. So let me in." She glared at her as she spoke with pure hatred. Akuma seemed like another person with the look of a killer in her eyes. She looked like one but gave off the feel of a hurt child instead. "I used to live here, you know...until you chased both Hisoka and I away." She was gritting her teeth as if in pain. "I have a head ache and would like to lie down for a while. So are you going to let me in or not?!"

"Kikyo, are they here yet?" A man with light colored, long, wavy hair came to the doorway. The look on Akuma's face became a bit lighter, but still seemed hurt.

"Daddy!" She hugged the man who looked at her and Illumi in surprise. Minami studied the man closely as Illumi, quietly and secretly, in the privacy and silence of his own mind, mourned over the loss of the pudding he had been saving for a week. Secretly, he had even named it. But then his own sister ate him. The bloody murderer.** (A/N: Okay I'll stop the pudding jokes now! XD)**

"Juliet?" He asked, as if trying to confirm what he already knew to be true. "You've really grown! You almost look just like..." He stopped himself before he said the rest of his sentence. "And I trust that you didn't bring Miss Minami along without knowing who she was. That would be a disaster!" He gave Illumi a long, slightly cold look.

"She's the daughter of a scientist and doctor that had dealings with our family. Her blood father died dealing drugs and body parts on the black market. She's also my little sister's friend. So let her in before the sun sets and those creatures come out and eat her alive. She hasn't been trained to resist their toxins like I and Juliet have." Illumi returned the look.

"Eh? Minami, you're that important?!" Akuma looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my...It seems my only daughter's an idiot." Silva said with a straight face, damaging Akuma's pride.

"Agreed." Minami commented.

"Sadly, I find that to be more and more true with each passing second." Illumi said, still bearing a grudge over the pudding.** (A/N: Okay, I lied!)**

"Shut up you jerks!" She stomped right past her brother and father to go to her room, with she found to be, as Illumi said, just as she left it. She fell back on the bed before something caught her eye. "I forgot that I had that!" She picked up the picture frame and wiped the glass off.

It was a picture of her, her older brothers, her father and stepmother when they were much younger. Illumi didn't have long hair back then, he had lovely black hair that went down his neck. Miluki, her other older brother, was slightly thinner. Kikyo was still bandaged and her father looked pretty much the same though. Akuma was a wild looking tomboy with short red hair that was messy and clothes that had dirt all over them. Her younger self had a monkey like grin and in the background, if you looked hard enough, you could see Hisoka's adorable, younger, boyish self grinning as well.

Tears fell from her eyes onto the picture frame. She didn't even realise she had been crying. Her feelings were all over the place lately. One minute she'd be smiling and the next, she'd be crying her eyes out, then she'd be wanting to dissect a human being. "I want to see him..I want to tell him! I love him so much..." She pulled her knees to her chest and soon cried herself to sleep in that position.

Hours later, she woke up, remembering _everything_.

"That son of a...!" She didn't waste any time. She ran down the halls and didn't even try to knock before kicking the door of Illumi's room down. "You liar! You conveniently forgot to mention that you were the one who asked to have us drugged! You were the one who stole my childhood! My life with the man I still love! Damn you!" She yelled before she saw what was going on in the room. Or more importantly on the bed.

"N-Nii-san? What's going on here? Why are you undressing Chrollo?"

Illumi looked at her with his ultimate poker face while Crollo turned a bright red. "I can explain this...It's not what it looks like." Illumi's hair was pulled into a ponytail and he was only wearing his black jeans. Without a shirt on. Crollo was wearing a buttoned down white shirt that was nearly open and Illumi seemed to be undoing the last button. He was turning brighter shades of red than the brightest red in a box of Crayola crayons.

Really, it sorta shocked her. For a few reasons, like the following:

1) She had no idea they knew each other.

2) Chrollo was blushing like a maiden in love.

3) She thought Illumi was straight and in love with her.

4) Illumi was acting like this was all normal.

5) Her brother was the one on top and Chrollo was acting slightly submissive.

She tried to look angry as crimson blood, the same color as her hair, came dripping from her nose. "Please do. Then continue." She sat down in the nearest chair and wiped her yaoi induced nosebleed.

"Like I said, it's not like that!" Chrollo yelled. To his surprise, Akuma laughed before smiling. Her face was something that neither Illumi or Chrollo would ever forget. It was like she had went back to the kid she used to be, when the sky shone brightly and she had no troubles. But then that smile faded to be replaced with Akuma's hurt expression.

"But, really, Illumi? Why? Was it because you thought he'd hurt me? Because you wanted to protect me? Or was it because you didn't want me to love him? If that's why, you really screwed up didn't you? I still love Hisoka, maybe now more than ever. I don't even know why since he's a creep but...I just do! Arggg! I hate how I love him! But I don't really it, it's just.." She started to pace back and forth.

"Hey, watch out, I left a-" Her foot collided with a banana peel and she fell on her face, hit her head on an iron box and had Illumi's secret sweets collection fall all over her. "-banana peel there." He sighed as Akuma's eyes started to fill up with tears. "You okay?" He asked, and Akuma looked up at him looking like a idiot.

"I tripped...then I hit my head...then I got buried alive by yummy treats...The world is conspiring against me in this room!" She cried childishly and, just for vengeance, Illumi said something that made her face pale with fear.

"Mother's holding a party so her professionals are going to try to doll you up for it."

"No! Don't let them find me! I won't let them take me alive!" She whispered and looked at them in terror. "I can't go through that makeover again!" She looked like she was terrified. Illumi almost smirked and Chrollo laughed.

"The fourteenth member of the Phantom Troupe is afraid of makeup?" He clutched his stomach as he laughed, and Akuma gave him an ice cold glare.

"You try washing that crap off your face. Try walking around feeling like a clown and having your face feel heavy because of it. You try smiling at everybody when you just want to scream and throw your head in the sink, fill it with water, and only bring your head up when you need to breathe. And before you start laughing at me, just remember, I saw you let Illumi be top. Or are you still insisting that you're not doing anything naughty in here?" She smirked sadistically.

"He was just helping me get dressed and ready for the party. Hisoka, myself, and Matchi are going to blend in as just guests. On a rescue mission to save Hisoka's future girlfriend." Akuma's face went blood red when he said 'girlfriend' and she began to fidget. Illumi looked at her in slight adoration but bit his lips. He knew what he had to say and hear before he could really give up on her.

"Juliet, I want you to say it to me properly. I want to hear you reject me, bluntly and clearly, so I can hurry up and get over this love and move on. Understand?" He asked and his sister nodded, with a slightly sad look on her face. "Good." He said and took a deep breath. "Juliet, I-"

"I'm sorry, I can't and never will return your feelings as you're my older half brother!" She quickly said and Chrollo looked back and forth between the two of them but was shocked when Illumi smiled. That was the first time he had ever seen that sight.

"Thank you." He said before ruffling her hair. She smiled back until Illumi turned his head and shouted, "She's over here, Mother."

"Nooo!" She yelled as her mother dragged her away. "Illumi, you traitor!" Crollo laughed as he and Illumi got dressed.

"So you really want us to act, and I quote your exact words, normal?" Chrollo asked, making sure to cover up his tattoo. Illumi merely nodded. "You've sure screwed up our plans! We were just going to take her and run." He finished buttoning his shirt before chuckling. "Still, you might be right when you say that this course of action might be best." He then silently thought, _"She really doesn't know that she's lucky."_

* * *

**Meanwhile with Akuma:**

* * *

Akuma sighed as the makeup artists worked on her. She always thought that she was pretty enough, even too pretty for her own good. That's why when people asked her to use makeup, it bothered her. Besides all the reasons she gave her new boss, there was also the fact that she was fooling people into thinking that she looked and was someone she wasn't.

"Look, I'm okay as I am! Let me go now and I'll put on my best dress." She gave another sigh, more irritated this time. That was before she remembered that she had grown out of her dresses long ago. Now that she remembered EVERYTHING, every little detail, it seemed like it had only been a dream and like she had only been away for a few days. "Or put on one you bring me." She said, her eyes filled with a light pain.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to run off or get close to...that man." Kikyo's eye/laser thing seemed to gleam brighter and her words struck something in her step daughter's _(A/N: Cause Akuma would be her step daughter, right?) _heart.

"I won't...mom." She whispered but even she knew it was a lie as she pulled the lacy black dress over her head, pulling her hair into a ponytail and tying an equally lacy ribbon in her hair. She slipped on the shoes over her white, knee high socks. She didn't even give her reflection a single look before she left the room, her feet making clicking sounds against the tile floor.

* * *

**While Hisoka...**

* * *

"When are they going to start this thing?" Hisoka wondered out loud for the 50th time as he paced back and forth, tugging at his tie. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the whole family stepped out on to the top of the stairs.

There was a fat kid, named Milluki, if Hisoka remembered correctly, a old man with a mustache that bent at a 90 degree angle on both sides. That had to be her grandfather. Next was her father and stepmother, neither of them looked anything different that they did back when he had met Akuma. To their right was Illumi, wearing a similar suit to Chrollo, more likely because he owned both than the notion that they had planned it.

In front were her younger siblings, a small boy with white hair wearing a black suit with a bow tie and a boy, or was it a girl, wearing traditional Japanese clothing. The first took after his father for sure, but the eyes had to be Kikyo's because they weren't his father's. The other had eyes similar eyes but way, way lighter and must taken after Kikyo since it looked nothing like the father. Then to Illumi's left...

"Juliet..." He whispered and instinctively took a step forward but when his eyes met those gray ones, he felt something stop him. It was if she was trying to tell him to stay away from her for now for his own good as well as theirs. As if she was telling him that he had to stay away so they could have a future together.

He looked up at her with sad eyes as she looked away from him and gave the crowd a fake smile. "Today is to celebrate the day that my daughter comes back to the family. As well as the day that she becomes heir to the family." As soon as Silva had said it, Akuma giggled and patted Illumi on the shoulder.

"You be it. I don't want to have anything tying me to these people other than blood. Besides, I'm only half Zaoldyeck so it'd be rather silly of you, father. Choose your heir better. And to be honest, I hate all of you. With the exception of Illumi, of course." She smiled at her half brother who just nodded.

She snapped her fingers and the room dimmed and music started to play. "Enjoy yourselves to the fullest tonight! There's good food, drinks, dancing, no strange people asking for your ID or money, just fun. Now, we're going to try and be normal and, you know, mingle cause, as you all well know, there are only 365.25 days in a year and we all gotta have one off. This is our Christmas, people! Let us act like one of you! That's all, so just get to the fun making, people!"

As she descended down the stairs, Hisoka felt his heart start to race. She seemed different from usual and he felt a bit more...timid around her. And it's all because of that phone call he got from Illumi an hour ago.

_His phone rang and heads turned to him from all over the room, but you know what, to hell with his phone. He was here for Akuma, not his random phone calls. It wasn't until he heard the message Illumi was making his phone record, he picked it up as quickly as he could, fearing for his life ever so slightly. _

_"What's so important, Illumi?" He asked, trying to get rid of some mental images that were going though his brain because of the other young man._

_"I'm giving up, but I still love her. Hurt her and I'll take her after I kill you in the most painful, slowest way I can, got it?" Illumi's voice was sharper than usual and it sounded like he was on the verge of crying. "Got it?!" He said, without yelling. In fact, he was whispering._

_He didn't need to yell. Hisoka understood why he didn't._

_"Yeah...but please explain all of it to me in detail later." Hisoka said before hanging up._

"Hey, you off into space or something?" Akuma tilted her head slightly, which Hisoka found absolutely adorable.

"Ah...No, I was just...Sorry, you were saying?" He said, trying to be polite.

"I said, do you want to dance?" She smiled and he muttered something. "What's wrong?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"I don't know how to dance..." He muttered again and she laughed. "What's so funny about that? Just because I didn't grow up in a rich family like you..." He almost sounded embarrassed.

"Then let's go up to the balcony? I have something talk to you about." She didn't even wait for a response before taking his hand in hers and walking off. Illumi's eyes followed them until they had moved out of his sight.

* * *

On the Balcony

* * *

"Hisoka, I..." She fidgeted a bit and Hisoka cleared his throat.

"Juliet, no, Akuma, I love you. I always have, and always will. I know, I'm not exactly the type of guy you deserve but I can't stop feeling the way I do. I think I'll always love you but if you don't feel the same, I-"

"Idiot!" She said in a childish tone before hiding her face with her hands. "...ve you..." She muttered.

"What'd you just say?" Hisoka asked, although he was sure he knew. But he couldn't believe it.

"I said I love you!" She yelled and he smiled and took her hands in his so she couldn't hide her face.

"Since when?" He asked softly and she looked him right in the eyes, almost stubbornly.

"Not sure...A long time, I guess." She smiled before Hisoka leaned in towards her. She closed her eyes, a warm feeling in her heart.

The kiss was soft and made Hisoka grin like a madman. Akuma settled for smiling though.

"Akuma, I love you."

"I love you too, psycho clown." She laughed. For just a while they stood, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes, just enjoying the silence.

Everything seemed perfect until Silva went searching for his youngest daughter...

* * *

**No, this isn't the end. Yes, it's long.**

**Yes, I love reviews. I flail my arms like dying fish when I see that they're a new review and my stomache gets ready to puke, my brain goes, "YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! " And all is gay with the world. So review for me please?**

**Thank you.**


End file.
